Strange Happenings
by RavenRiddle21
Summary: Harry is at Number 4 Privet Drive. A visitor drops by, and suddenly everything changes. First multi-chapter fanfiction. Please review.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot of this story. All characters, rights, and such belong to their respective owners/authors/publishers/whoever

**A/N: Due to some valid points, constructive criticism, and rereading of the material myself. I am doing a re-edit of the chapters that I have made so far. Here is the re-edit of chapter one. Hope you like it.**

Slowly he became aware of the pain. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the black darkness of the small cramped space he was in.

Uncle Vernon had taken out the lone light bulb that used to be in the cupboard.

Said uncle was snoring on the couch. Harry sighed with relief. He didn't think he could handle a round two at the moment.

It was the middle of June, and 15 year old Harry Potter had been home from Hogwarts for a few weeks now.

Ever since he had gotten off the train, and back to house Number 4 on Privet Drive. It had been Hell.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had found out that his godfather was dead, and that the headmaster was having nothing to do with Harry, and they decided to take advantage.

At this time, they seemed to take great pleasure in mocking and reminding Harry about his godfather, and the fact the Dumbledore no longer cared.

The moment Harry had set foot in the house, his uncle had shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs. And that wasn't even the worst of what was happening.

Since they couldn't get rid of Harry's magic by hiding him, or trying to make him act normal. Uncle Vernon had decided to try to beat it out of him.

Uncle Vernon used every tool he could think of. His belt, pans, shoes, canes, an old horse whip, broken pots, etc. The list was endless of the new ways Harry experienced his beatings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All these past weeks for Harry had been was chores, chores, beatings, and more chores. When he wasn't doing any of the above he was being kept in the cupboard.

And now that he was 15, and taller it was definitely more crowded in the cupboard than when he was 10.

He couldn't even fit on the cot that he used to sleep on. It smelled musty and moldy now in the cupboard.

Harry heard his uncle get up, and was snapped out of his thoughts. A new feeling of dread filled Harry as Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door.

"I am having a client over for dinner tonight. And this house had better be spotless by the time I get home." Uncle Vernon snarled.

Harry nodded fearfully and quickly but stiffly crawled out of the cupboard.

Harry stood up and scrambled to the kitchen. He went to where he knew the endless list of chores was located on the refrigerator.

Harry thought about Sirius once again. "I deserve all this anyway."

"I got Sirius killed, and Dumbledore hates me." He thought to himself.

"It's no wonder I'm getting the crap beat out of me." "Maybe Umbridge was right… Maybe I am just a liar, and a waste of space."

Harry began to clean up the kitchen. He looked out the window as his uncle left for work. The only small joy Harry had, had that morning was he didn't receive a second beating.

He sighed deciding not to think anymore, and to just get on with his chores. After all, there were so many of them, and Harry had so little time to accomplish them.


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Okay just to remind everyone. I am doing a rewrite/ edit of my current chapters. I will be writing some new ones soon, but this story needs a little tweaking. So I thought I would get it done before the story went too much further. Enjoy.**

_Harry's thoughts __**Mr. Riddle's thoughts**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was exhausted. Uncle Vernon had dragged him out of his cupboard at 6:30 this morning. The man coming for dinner was coming at 6, and it was about 5:30 now.

Harry sighed as he looked at all of the ingredients in the kitchen.

He hadn't eaten all day, and after he finally finished Aunt Petunia's chore list. He had to start making the five course dinner with dessert for the guest.

For breakfast Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon had eggs, bacon, muffins, pancakes, waffles(Dudley hates pancakes), toast, cereal, and orange juice. All of it was prepared by Harry.

What did Harry get? He got beaten with Uncle Vernon's belt for burning the toast and his coffee being cold.

But Harry couldn't help it. Dudley had insisted on more waffles than Harry made. Dudley wanted them fresh. Uncle Vernon liked his toast made in the frying pan, not in the electric toaster.

So while Harry had been mixing up the waffle batter, he accidentally burned the toast. While he was trying to make new toast the coffee had gotten cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boy! Get down here!"

Harry came running out of the bathroom that he had to tidy up AGAIN!

Dudley really was a slob. As soon as Harry had cleaned the bathroom, Dudley went in there. First he got mud everywhere from playing football with the other boys. But he also left his clothes everywhere.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" _"What does he want now?" _Harry thought.

"Put on this outfit, our guest will be here in 15 minutes and I don't want him to see you looking like that."

The outfit was a stupid butler-looking outfit. Harry was sure that it had come from a costume store. It wasn't exactly like a tuxedo, but it definitely looked like a servant's outfit for a fine manor.

"Now listen here. Tonight you are going to act as our servant and waiter." Uncle Vernon started to lecture.

"I don't want our guest to know that we are related. It's bad enough that we have to keep you after that miserable godfather of yours up and died."

In his 3rd year Harry had told the Durselys about Sirius. Somehow they had gotten the news of his death/

"Tonight, you will address me as 'Sir' or 'Master' is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied. _"Why did he have to bring up Sirius? Does he enjoy causing me pain?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rang promptly at 6 PM.

"Get the door, Boy!" Vernon snarled.

Harry went to the door and opened it. Now he stood face to face with a man that was about 6 feet tall. He had brown hair, a chiseled jaw, and high cheekbones. The man also didn't look to be any older than 25-30 years old.

Harry stood stock still as he took in the finer details of this man.

But the thing stuck out the most to Harry this man, this "guest", had crimson red eyes. The same eyes of the crazy maniac that had been trying to kill him his whole life.

"_This man looks so much like that 16 year old Tom Riddle I met in the Chamber of Secrets, but I destroyed him."_

" _And last time I saw Voldie, he looked like an old shriveled up snake-man." _

"_This can't be him, can it?" _Harry was just standing there staring at the man, while his thoughts whirled around his head.

Uncle Vernon decided to interrupt Harry's thoughts however.

"Mr. Riddle! Please do come in." Uncle Vernon said, "Just give your coat to the servant, and we will go eat the lovely dinner that my wife made for us. She was cooking all day, and she is the best cook in all of Surrey!"

Uncle Vernon just kept talking on and on about his wife and family. Harry was too busy hanging up "Mr. Riddle's" coat.

At this point Harry really didn't know what to think. He had missed the look "Mr. Riddle" had given him when he noticed the boy was suspicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry served dinner in a stunned silence. He just couldn't comprehend who was sitting at the dinner table.

After seeing the way this man moved and talked. Harry was 99% sure that "Mr. Riddle" was in fact someone Harry should not have let into the house. He just kept getting this dark vibe off of the man.

Not to mention when they accidentally bumped hands when he retrieved "Mr. Riddle's" coat. Harry's scar had tingled.

Little did Harry know, that a pair of crimson eyes had been watching his every move. All that night

The boy looked starved, and roughed up. He moved like he was in terrible pain. Yet the boy had not uttered one word of complaint, or pain all night.

This went against everything his spy had told him about Potter.

He was told the boy was arrogant, an attention seeker, and made people do everything for him. He was also told all the boy did was complain.

"_**My, my, my, what do we have here?" **_Thought "Mr. Riddle"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it crap, or do you like it? Review and let me know.**


	3. The Action Begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of the fifth course Harry was just plain uncomfortable. He had finally caught "Mr. Riddle" staring at him at about the end of the third course.

Harry brought out the dessert, and his Uncle Vernon just drawled on and on about the power drills that he was supposedly selling to their guest.

Harry bustled about the kitchen preparing to bring out the dessert. The dessert was a double layer chocolate devil's food cake that Harry had spent over an hour working on. The icing and the cake were all made from scratch. It was set beautifully on a crystal dish, and it almost looked like it came from a bakery.

As usual, all the compliments of the meal went to his aunt. All the people that had ever visited weren't even aware the Dursley family had a nephew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had finished eating, " " finally spoke up.

"Why Mr. Dursley. I do believe that was the best meal that I have had in quite sometime." Mr. Riddle complimented, "You are lucky to have found a wife that is such a fine cook."

"Why thank you. My Petunia is the best cook in three counties. Just the other day….."

Uncle Vernon just kept talking on and on about what neighbors said about his wife as they made their way out to the sitting room.

"Servant! Hurry up! We are ready for tea!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry was trying to hurry and clear the table quietly so he could wash the dishes. When Uncle Vernon shouted Harry was startled and dropped the stack of plates that he was carrying to the sink.

Vernon heard the dishes shatter. He stopped what he was saying and his face turned beat red. Someone was going to get into trouble.

"I'll be right back" He said to his guest.

Quickly Vernon stomped his whale feet out to the kitchen. When he got out there he saw the food and dishes all over the floor.

"What have you done!" Vernon snarled

"I'm sorry, Sir!" "I didn't mean to do it. The dishes just slipped. I'm sorry!" Harry pleaded

"That was my grandmother's china! You are going to pay for this starting right now!"

Vernon took off his belt, and Harry backed into a corner. He knew what was coming.

"Uncle Vernon, Please don't do this. I said I was sorry." Harry was starting to get terrified.

Uncle Vernon was turning that dangerous shade of purple that only meant one thing was coming, and a lot of it. Pain

"Get over here, Boy!" Vernon stood there holding out his belt.

Harry knew that if he didn't obey that the pain would be ten times worse.

The belt was poised up in the air, and it came down with a resounding "SMACK" onto Harry's back.

Harry didn't make a noise any louder than a quiet whimper. He had been living with this

his entire life and was used to it by now. But as Uncle Vernon continued to hit Harry, it

became harder and harder to keep quiet.

"Shut up!" Vernon shouted.

At this point the had completely forgotten about his need to be quiet because of the company on the other side of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Riddle was completely bored. He had been listening to the fat muggle go on and on about power drills. He only vaguely remembered what those were from his time in this world when he was a child.

He wanted to have the stupid tea so he could move forward with his plans. He had already murdered the real muggle that was supposed to come that night. He had left the body by a dumpster so the police would find it later.

The fat muggle had disappeared about 10 minutes ago when they heard a loud smash. Now he heard what sounded like a loud whimper, and a loud "Shut up!"

"Mr. Riddle" decided to go see what was going on in the kitchen. He didn't care that the skinny horse-like muggle was trying to get him to sit back down.

He opened up the door, and what he saw gave him a small twinge somewhere deep down inside of him. Somewhere in a place he had forgotten existed.

He was not expecting to see the Boy Who Lived being beaten by a belt. It brought back a memory or two from a time he had buried long ago.

This changed his plans. But now he saw an opening that he hadn't had before. He saw a chance to get the boy to trust him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as the belt was about to strike Mr. Riddle got out his wand. Uncle Vernon turned pale

Harry heard a muffled _Stupefy. _He thought he was imagining things at first, but then he didn't feel anything.

His uncle was hunched over frozen on the floor. Harry was just laying on the floor in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Mr. Riddle" took the opportunity to cast a spell Harry had never heard before.

All of a sudden, Harry a loud _CRACK_. Blue lights exploded outside the window, and

Death Eaters came barging into the house. Harry was shocked to see them all assemble in the kitchen.

By now Harry was 100% positive that this was none other than the Dark Lord.

First thing, Voldemort took care of was stunning the rest of the horrid muggle family.

Then he went and bound Harry Potter, and knocked him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing that Harry was aware of was a soft bed. Then he heard the noise of glass clinking together.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and took in the canopy bed that he was laying in. He got a big surprise when he looked over to who was taking care of his back.

It was Professor Severus Snape. That was a huge shock!

"Professor?" Harry croaked.

"Do be quiet, Potter. I have to finish healing this so you can go to the Dark Lord."

Quickly, it all came back to Harry. The dinner, the dishes, the belt, the explosions.

He realized that he had been kidnapped. He started to panic. He tried to get up to run, only to realize that he couldn't move.

"Really, Potter." Snape said, "Did you really think we would bring you here, just to let you run?"

"You are a prisoner, and you are not to go anywhere unattended." "And don't even think

about trying to run. You wouldn't make it past the end of the hallway."

Snape stood up and cast a spell. Harry realized that he could now move.

"Alright, stand up. We need to go to the study." Snape drawled.

Harry stood up and followed Snape without questioning. At the moment, all he could comprehend is the lack of pain in his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter, do pay attention. Go in!" Snaped snapped(**A/N: hehe) **at him.

Harry hurried to obey. He knew better than to try Snape's patience.

When he got through the double oak doors, he took in the books lining every wall.

Eventually his eyes came to rest at the huge desk in the middle of the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, you're awake now. Please, do come in and have a seat." Voldemort said.

Harry was extremely reluctant to obey, but Snape's words about escaping being impossible still sounded in his head. So he sat down in the chair.

All Harry could wonder about is, "_What is going to happen to me now?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Here is the reedit of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. I will have the rest done soon I hope.**


	4. Conversations and Vows

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

**A/N: Well here is chapter 4. Review and let me know what you think.**

_Harry's thoughts __**Voldemort's thoughts**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat in the chair staring at Voldemort. He really had no idea what was going to happen now.

"So I can imagine how confused you are right now, Mr. Potter." said Voldemort. "You are probably wondering why you are alive, and we are having this conversation."

"Yes, I was wondering." Harry said cautiously.

"I have brought you here to protect you from Dumbledore."

That made Harry look up quick. Now he was even more confused than before.

"_Why would I need protected from Dumbledore?" _Harry thought.

Seeing that he had the boy's attention. Voldemort was more than pleased that his plan was beginning to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had captured the boy's attention, now it was time to go in for the kill.

"Well Harry, it seems that we have much to discuss."

"Okay?" Harry answered. It came out as more of a question than a reply.

"I am protecting you from Dumbledore, because he just wants to use you as a weapon."

"You see Harry, all those years ago when I came to your house in Godric's Hallow. I came with one intention. To create a Horcrux."

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

So far what Voldemort had to say was confusing him, as well as intriguing him.

"It is a piece of my soul put into an object that will allow me to live forever." Voldemort explained.

"Anyway, when I tried to kill you to make the object. Your mother's magic interfered and caused the magical process I had put into place to be interrupted."

"Instead of the soul magic putting a piece of my soul into the object I had brought, it got put into you."

When Harry heard this he didn't know what to think. His head was spinning. All his thoughts were mixing together.

Thoughts of Dumbledore, his mother, horcruxes, Sirius, his uncle, belts, being kidnapped. He was about to pass out. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Potter!" Harry's attention returned to the present.

"As I was trying to tell you, I have a proposition for you."

A propostion? That certainly did sound better to Harry than what he thought he was going to get.

"What kind of a proposition?"

Harry was curious at this point. It hadn't really hit him yet what Voldemort had said about Dumbledore.

"Wait!" Harry suddenly said, " What do you mean Dumbledore wants to use me as a weapon? He won't even speak to me right now."

This got Voldemort to smile inwardly.

"_**Ah, so Harry finally caught on to what I said." "This is going exactly how I wanted it."**_

"You see Harry, it is because of that pesky little prophecy. Dumbledore believes that because a piece of my soul is in you if I kill you, then my soul will die." "And as a result of that, I will die too."

This brought Harry up a little short. Of all the things he expected to hear Dumbledore planning on killing him too? That was a new one.

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

"Only part of it is true." "If I kill you a piece of my soul does die, but I have made other horcruxes so I will not die." Voldemort explained.

Harry sat and thought about this for a bit. After the year he had, and dealing with Sirius' death. It was a lot to take in. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to deal with this war anymore. He just wanted to be a kid.

"You know Harry, you don't have to die. Or even fight in this war if you don't want to." Voldemort said.

That got Harry's attention. "What?"

"I am willing to make a deal with you." Voldemort said. "Have you ever heard of the Unbreakable Vow, Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"No."

"Well it is a magical promise that if you ever try to break you drop dead." "Which basically makes it impossible to break, unless you wish to die."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked

"If you take this Vow with me and promise to never try to kill me, to remain neutral in this war, and to stay with me and not fight. Unless, I free you specifically from this promise." "I will make one in return to you." Voldemort said.

" I will promise not to kill you, or kill anyone that you care about." "Of course, we will have to come up with a specific list of those people that we both agree with."

Harry thought about it for a minute. If what Voldemort was telling him was true, Harry had nobody he could trust.

"So, if I take this vow or whatever it is. What happens to me then?" Harry asked. "I mean I don't think you are going to let me go. Are you?"

"You are right Harry. I cannot let you go." "But if you agree to this, you will not be a prisoner here. I will make you my pupil."

"Your pupil?" Harry asked

"Yes, I will teach you whatever you want to know." "You will not have to take the Dark Mark to stay here. Your vow will be enough protection."

"But I have to tell you. This kind of arrangement will make you what my Death Eaters refer to as my Pet." "Does that bother you?"

Harry thought about everything. He was being given the option to live, and to be kept safe. Plus, he could learn all the magic he wanted, and he could use as much as he wanted. Harry came to a conclusion.

"No, that doesn't bother me." "I will accept your offer." Harry said.

"Wonderful." Voldemort actually smiled. "Let me go call for Snape. So he can be the bonder for the vows."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape came into the room. He was just looking at Potter. He couldn't believe what Voldemort had just told him.

At least now he didn't have to watch the brat at Hogwarts while he was spying anymore. All the Potter brat had ever done was make his job harder.

"Alright, My Lord." Snape said "Whenever you are ready to start."

"Now is fine." Voldemort said.

Potter and Voldemort held each other's right hand. Potter looked a bit nervous, but willing.

"Do you Harry Potter promise to not kill the Dark Lord?"

"I will." Harry answered

"Do you promise to stay neutral and out of this war? Unless, the Dark Lord releases you from this vow."

"I will"

"And do you promise not to fight the Dark Lord in what he plans to do?"

"I will." Harry answered again.

There was a flash and a gold band of magic disappeared into their wrists.

That was it? Harry had expected something big or scary to happen. The Unbreakable Vow sounded like a big deal, but reality was soothingly more simple.

"My Lord, do you have a vow you wish to take as well?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus. You may begin it now. There is no use in waiting."

"Do you my Lord, promise not to kill Harry Potter."

"I will." Answered Voldemort.

"Do you also promise not to kill any people you and Potter agree on?"

"I will."

"And do you my Lord, promise to protect Potter and teach him everything in your power?"

"I will." Voldemort finished.

"Thank you Severus. That is all we need from you for this evening."

"Would you please take Mr. Potter back to his room until supper time?"

"Of course, my Lord." Snape answered.

"Go along with Severus, and get ready for dinner. Alright Harry?"

"Okay." Harry agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: I was on a roll tonight. Figured I would throw out another reedit. I didn't want to mess with this chapter too much, because I thought it came out okat the first time. It was supposed to be a lot of dialogue. Anyway. Please review!**


	5. Dinner and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Harry Potter would have ended WAY differently.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Here is chapter 5.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 6pm now. Harry was sitting on his bed waiting for someone to come get him for dinner. The house elf that helped him get ready told him to wait.

Harry was staring out his window when he heard the knock on the door.

"Harry?" "It's time for supper." A voice on the other side of the door called.

Harry opened the door and there stood Voldemort. He was wearing a charcoal suit, with a beautiful royal blue robe that had silver trimming on it.

Harry himself was dressed in a suit.

"Harry, tonight I am having some of my Death Eaters over for supper." Voldemort said, "I expect you to be on your best behavior is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied.

While they were walking down the hall Harry finally worked up the courage to ask Voldemort something he had been wondering since they were in Surrey.

"Ummm… Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why don't you look like a snake anymore?"

Voldemort just chuckled.

"You see Harry, those are just glamours. I use them when I am around any of my lower followers or in battle."

"Why would you do that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Because then when I want to go out in public, muggles and most wizards will not recognize me."

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to reply with.

"Alright, that's enough questions for now. We are at the dining room." Voldemort chuckled again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They entered the dinning room, and everyone turned toward the door. Harry noticed that everyone was standing.

"Everyone," Voldemort said. "As you all know, This is Harry Potter. He has wisely decided to drop out from this war."

Everyone just kind of stared at Voldemort before they all started talking at once.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted.

Once quiet had once again fallen over the crowd. Voldemort finished.

"He is now going to be my pupil. And if any of you dares to lay a finger on him, you will receive the Cruicatus curse within an inch of your life. Then you will be locked up in my dungeons for a month with my dementors."

"Now does anyone have any more questions, or anything further to say?" Silence was in the room. "Wonderful, now lets eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat on Voldemort's left, while Snape and the Malfoys were on the right.

Throughout the entire meal there was silence. Though all the Death Eaters continued to stare at Harry until the meal was over.

"Harry." Voldemort said

"Yes, sir?" Harry answered.

"Why don't you go into the other room, with the other young people." "We are going to have a meeting, and I don't think you want to be here for that."

"Okay… Sir" Harry added at the last second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked into the other room. When he got there he was shocked to see a lot of the Slytherins from Hogwarts there.

Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson all looked up from their conversation when he came in.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Malfoy said loudly

"What in the world is Potter doing here?" Other of them said.

"Ummmm… Hi." Was the only thing Harry could think of to say.

By this point Malfoy was on his feet standing in front of Potter with his entourage behind him.

"Just how did you get in here, Potter?"

"I decided I didn't want to fight in the war anymore. And now Voldemort is my teacher." "I am to live here with him, and learn from him." Harry said in a hurry.

All the Slytherins just looked at him dumbstruck.

Malfoy called one of the houseleves to ask it. When it confirmed what Harry said, most Slytherins sat down in shock, or they stared, or they just shook their heads in disbelief.

"So, you are telling me you are on our side now?" Malfoy questioned.

"Well, no." Harry said, "It's more like I am neutral, and I made a deal with Voldemort."

"Oh." Was all that anybody could say.

"So now that you are here, and you are no longer the bloody savior. Why don't we have a little chat." Zabini said.

So Harry sat down with the Slytherins, and surprisingly they were very polite to him. Harry even found out he had quite a bit in common with Draco, as he insisted on being called.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and the Slytherins that seemed to have befriended him were still talking amicably when the adults came into the room.

Voldemort looked pleasantly surprised, and quite pleased with the scene that greeted him.

"Hello children." Voldemort said. "I see you have met my new pupil."

"Yes, my lord." "We were just getting to know one another better. Seeing as the houses at Hogwarts did not previously allow such camaraderie between us."

Draco was the first one to speak up.

"Wonderful." Voldemort said. "I am so glad you all are getting along." "Now I think it is time we all had dessert."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Death Eaters started filing in, Harry caught sight of the last person he wanted to see.

It had been hard enough having to be in the same room as her during supper. But when he saw her laughing with her sister, and patting her nephew on the head. Something snapped in him.

It was Bellatrix LeStrange.

"BELLATRIX!" Harry shouted.

She turned to Harry. Before she even had a chance to react. Harry had shouted "_Crucio!" _

She went down screaming and writhing around on the floor. Harry held it for several seconds before the tears started.

Silence ruled in the parlor. All that could be heard was the sound of Bellatrix's labored breathing. And the sobs coming from Harry.

"My lord." Lucius Malfoy said. "I do believe that you have made the right choice in making Potter your pupil." "I have never seen one so young be able to cast an Unforgiveable so successfully."

"Yes Lucius, I do believe you are correct." Voldemort answered while contemplating the sight he had just witnessed.

"Harry, come here." Voldemort ordered.

Harry walked over fearing what was about to come.

"Why did you attack Bellatrix unprovoked?" He questioned.

"She killed Sirus, my godfather." Harry said quietly.

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied beginning to get a hold of himself.

"Sirius was the closest thing to family I ever had. And the only one that ever loved me. He was going to take me away from the Durselys, and we were going to be a family."

"Really?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes! And SHE took him away from me!" Harry shouted "She deserves to be Crucioed and so much more for what she did to Sirius!"

"Hmmm.." Voldemort said. "Is this true Bellatrix?" He said turning to her.

"It is, my lord." She replied looking at the floor.

"Well then, justice has been served I see no need for further action. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix answered.

"Very well. Let's have dessert now. It is getting late, and we don't want the children to be up too late."

The house elves brought in the dessert. Ironically it was the same kind of Devil's food cake Harry had served to Voldemort when he was at the Dursley's. Only this time, Harry actually got to enjoy a nice big piece of it.

He had been looking cautiously around the room at everyone since the incident with Bellatrix.

Nobody seemed to be bothered, except Bellatrix was now keeping her distance from Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While everyone was finishing their dessert Draco came to sit next to Harry.

"I'm sorry for what my aunt did, Harry. I had no idea." Draco said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't your fault." Harry replied.

"Still." "Well now that you are going to be around now when we come to meetings, I know it might get kind of lonely for you." Draco mumbled.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to start over and try to maybe be friends. I mean I know that I was a jerk to you in school, and I know that you hated me but-

"Sure, Draco." Harry cut him off. "I will be your friend."

"You will?" Draco asked.

"Sure, everyone should get another chance right?"

"Um, yeah right." Draco answered.

"But since when do you say that?" "From the way you cursed my aunt earlier, I wouldn't think that would be your thoughts."

"What happened with your aunt is… complicated." Harry said. "Let's just say she had it coming. It was from that night in the Department of Mysteries."

"Okay?" Draco said. "So friends?" Draco asked holding out his hand.

It was like a replay of the night so many years ago his first time at Hogwarts. Expect this time Harry took Draco Malfoy's hand.

"Friends." Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While all this was going on neither boy noticed that the Dark Lord was watching them. He smiled and thought. "_**This is even better than I could have planned for."**_

**A/N: Well there you have it, Chapter 5. Let me know what you think so. Leave a review. **


	6. Lists

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story and being so supportive. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the morning after the dinner. Voldemort had just had a house elf call Harry to his study.

Today was the day Harry and Voldemort would work out the list of people that weren't to be killed. As was decided in their agreement.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?" Voldemort asked.

"Fine, thank you." Harry replied.

"Have you given thought to the people you specifically want me to spare?"

'Yes." Harry said.

"Good let's hear it so we can finish our documents, and I can send the message out to my death eaters."

"Well, there is Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Nymphodora Tonks." "They are the most important people to me. While I could name every single one of my friends, I know it's not possible to protect them all." Harry stated.

"Very good, Harry. I am glad that you really thought about this. And as we agreed upon, these people will not be killed outright."

"I cannot promise, however, that they will not be hurt in a battle or die of any wounds sustained during battles. All I can promise, is there will be an order that lethal force or outright killing of these people will be issued and strictly enforced among my ranks."

"I am sorry I cannot give you more than that." Voldemort finished.

"That's alright, sir" Harry said.

"This is even better than I could have hoped for." "Before I came here with you, there was absolutely no chance of me protecting them from being killed. At least now there is some kind of protection I can offer them."

"Well, seeing as it is your second day here in my manor, I have decided that we will begin your lessons on Monday." "It is Wednesday now, so enjoy the time you have left of your summer vacation." Voldemort finished.

"You are dismissed. You may go explore the house and the grounds, but you will be supervised. We are having a meeting in about an hour. So I imagine that your new friends are about."

At this last statement Harry smiled. He would get a little time to enjoy himself, and get to know his new friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello everyone." Harry said as he entered the parlor where the Slytherins were.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco said. "Will you be joining us for a while?"

"Um, the whole day actually." Harry replied. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" Pansy piped in.

"Come play wizard's chess with us." Blaise invited.

So Harry sat down with Draco and his friends, and they played a few games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually they all grew tired of the game.

"Voldemort said I could explore the manor. Do you guys want to come with me?" Harry said.

"Explore this place? No thank you!" Pansy said fearfully.

"I don't think I want to either." Blaise said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"This place is evil. And they say it is haunted by the ghosts of some pretty nasty witches and wizards." Blaise said.

"I'll go!" Draco said.

"Really? Cool." Harry said excitedly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Harry and Draco set off to go look at the manor. While they were walking they realized they had a tail.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his aunt.

"I was told to keep an eye on the Potter boy by the Dark Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"He said WHAT!" Harry shouted.

To her credit Bellatrix only flinched a little. She still hadn't forgotten last night when he lost his temper with her.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to make sure you do not go any place you shouldn't."

"He also thought it would be beneficial if we spent time in each other's presence."

"And why exactly would that be beneficial?" Harry asked.

"Because whether I like it or not, you are here." Bellatrix said. "And I would like to not be Crucioed every single time we are in the same room together."

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to say.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked. "Why are you acting so, so…. So sane today?" Normally you are running around mad as a hatter and giggling."

"Let's just say I have a newfound respect for my master's little pupil." Bellatrix replied cryptically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short guys. It's another filler. I am having a bit of writer's block. I WILL have another chapter posted next week however. I have some ideas I just need to pick one. Anyways, enough rambling PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time.**


	7. Stories and Chambers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here it is, a little later than I thought it would be. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I hope y'all enjoy it. ****J**

_Parseltongue._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Draco, and Bellatrix walked around Riddle Manor for another half hour before they ended up at a side door.

The door led out into the yard, and in the corner was a familiar looking grave plot.

Harry was too busy getting lost in his memories of what happened there in 4th year, that he didn't even realize that they weren't alone anymore.

Draco gasped as a ghost floated down from one of the statues to look at him and Harry.

"Harry I think Pansy was right about this place being haunted!" Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry said finally turning around.

"I know you." The ghost said to Harry. "You were the boy that was here the night Tom came back."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked the ghost.

"Because I was sitting on my statue watching the whole thing." The ghost informed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name is Bartholomew Peverell , but I was buried here under the Riddle name many years ago by my descendants."

"Who were the Peverell's?" asked Draco.

So the ghost of Bartholomew sat down and began to tell them the story of the Deathly Hallows.

When Draco commented that it was just a fairy tale, the ghost just smiled and informed Draco that they were real. He told them about the wand, the stone, and the cloak. When he mentioned the cloak Harry's eyes got big.

"That sounds like the cloak that my father left to me." Harry said.

"What is your name?" The ghost asked.

"Harry Potter, and my father's name was James Potter."

"Well that explains why you have it." "The Potters are also descendants of the Peverell line. They are an extension of the Gryffindor line, who was a Peverell descendant . I believe they are actually the only line descending from Godric Gryffindor."

" I am a descendant of who!" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's right. Tom Riddle is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Who was also a descendant of the Peverell line. And the Potters are descended from the Gryffindor line."

"So you are saying the Voldemort and I are distantly related?" Harry asked to clarify.

"Yes, it would appear so." The ghost said. "Now back to my story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the ghost was finishing his tale Bellatrix began to cackle insanely; Harry and Draco didn't pay her any mind. They thought she was back to being her crazy self again.

What they didn't notice, that she did was the giant snake on the ground coming straight at Draco.

Draco screamed as Nagini began to wind herself around him. By now Bellatrix was on the ground cackling like a maniac, she knew there was no way to stop the snake. Nagini was going in for the kill.

As Nagini was about to sink her teeth in and bite Draco, Harry stood up.

"_Stop!" _He shouted at her. _"Don't bite him please!"_

Nagini stopped midair, and she kind of looked at Harry.

"_You are a speaker?"_ she asked. _"I thought only my master could speak to me."_

"_No, I am a speaker too."_ Harry replied _"Please come over here and leave my friend alone. He didn't do anything to you."_

So Nagini got off of Draco and slithered over to Harry.

"_Who are you?" _Harry asked her.

"_I am Nagini." "My master Lord Voldemort made me many years ago. I am one of his horcroxes." _she told Harry.

"_I am a horcrux too." "What are you doing out here?" _

"_My master is in a meeting. He has been much more pleasant lately than before you came." "He told me about you and why you are here. When I saw you in the hallway I followed you out here."_

"_Oh! Do you know anything else about the story that the ghost told us?" _Harry asked Nagini.

"_Yes, My master also told me about those. In fact, he has one of them hidden in a chamber on the grounds." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Harry and Nagini were having their conversation, Draco and Bellatrix just kind of stared and watched them dumbstruck.

Draco knew from second year that Potter was able to talk to snakes, but it was a completely different experience hearing it up close.

Bellatrix just stared amazed, because she had only ever heard Voldemort speaking like that.

"Hey guys!" Harry said switching back to English "Come on! Nagini is going to show us a place where there is a real Deathly Hallow!"

So Nagini wound up Harry's body until she was riding on his shoulders. She hissed the directions to the chamber while Draco and Bellatrix followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They climbed down the stone steps that led to a giant cave underground. There was a pedestal with a stone on it. And something that looked eerily like the Veil that Harry had seen in the Department of Mysteries.

"Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Why is there something that looks like the Veil here?"

"That is the Veil. Voldemort had us bring it here that night after the battle was over." "While the aurors were busy in the room where you were, we removed it."

Harry didn't really know what to say at this point. He just kept staring at the Veil remembering Sirius falling through it.

"Come on, we should be getting back to the Manor now." Bellatrix said to the boys.

So they went back out of the chamber and headed to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 6 pm and Voldemort, Harry, and Bellatrix were sitting down to supper. All the other Death Eaters had left for the night.

"Harry, I am guessing you noticed Bellatrix was following you around today. Yes?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Well, I have decided that since I am going to be quite busy lately with the war and meetings, you will need someone to supervise you when I cannot be with you."

"So Bellatrix is going to be your minder. Alright?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." Harry relied again.

"Sir?" Harry asked "Why do you have the Veil here on your property?"

"How did you know that it was here?" Voldemort questioned

"Nagini told me how to get to an underground chamber, and she took me and Draco there. We saw it."

"Did she now? You have been talking with my snake?" Voldemort smirked

"Yes sir, and she told me about how you have a Deathly Hallow. We met a ghost in the graveyard that told us the story about them."

"He also told me about how you and I are descendants of the Peverell brothers." Harry finished.

"Well Harry, it seems that you have learned a lot today. But I thought I told Bellatrix to keep an eye on you. And to keep you out of trouble."

"I did, my lord!" Bellatrix said quickly "I kept him out of the areas you told me were off limits. You mentioned nothing about an underground chamber, or the graveyard!"

"That is because I didn't think I would need to worry about Harry finding them for a while!"

"But what's done is done. Why are you asking about the Veil Harry?" Voldemort finished exasperated.

"Because that is where Sirius died." Harry said. "I can hear the voices in the Veil. I was wondering if there was a way I could talk to him."

"Actually, I believe that your beloved godfather isn't really dead."

"What!" Harry said

"Yes, when someone is hit with the Killing Curse by the Veil they only fall into it, and it puts them in the same dimension that ghosts are in. "

"So that person never truly dies then, nor are they a ghost. They are just stuck." Voldemort explained.

"So Sirius isn't really dead?" Harry asked. "Is there a way that he can come back?"

"What do you know about death and magic, Harry?"

"Dumbledore told me that it is impossible for the dead to be brought back to life, even with magic." "But what about that resurrection stone? Would that bring Sirius back?"

"What Dumbledore told you is correct Harry."

At Harry's downcast face Voldemort added.

"However, seeing as your godfather is not truly dead. Yes, there is a way to bring him back. And no, the stone isnt the only way."

"You can bring Sirius back?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, I cannot."

"But you just said-"

"I cannot" Voldemort interrupted. "But Bellatrix can."

There was silence following this statement.

"I can?" asked Bellatrix

"Yes, there is an ancient dark spell used by druids, and it can pull a person out of that dimension."

"Really? But why can't you do it?" Bellatrix asked again.

"Because the spell will only work if it is performed by the person who cast the original Killing Curse." Voldemort explained.

"And since you are the one who sent Sirius Black behind the Veil. It has to be you."

Harry looked between Bellatrix and Voldemort. He was starting to panic.

"Will you do it? Please Bellatrix!" Harry begged "Please bring Sirius back!"

"What do you say Bellatrix? Do you care to right the wrong that you have put on Harry? Or will you forever be afraid he will cast the Cruciatus Curse at you?" Voldemort asked

Bellatrix hesitated.

"Okay, my lord. I will do it, but I am not happy about it. I never did like my spoiled goody-goody Gryffindor cousin."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Harry got up and hugged Bellatrix excitedly.

"Harry!" Voldemort exclaimed "Calm down, we will have to wait to do it until morning. So head to bed."

Harry got up and went to his room to wait until morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up late. He'd had a hard time sleeping the night before because he was excited. It was then that he noticed Nagini was on his bed.

"_Good morning, Nagini. What are you doing in my room?" _Harry asked

"_Master told me to wait until you woke up. He said once you were ready to bring you to the chamber." "He is down there with the insane one working on a spell." _Nagini told him

"_Okay, just let me get dressed and we can go down there." _Harry said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Harry no time to get dressed, and then he and Nagini were on their way down into the chamber.

When they arrived down there, Voldemort was just finishing working with Bellatrix.

"Oh, Good morning Harry!" Voldemort said. "Now that you are here we can begin."

"Sir? Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this for me?" "Sirius is a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Because Harry, I have taken enough from you in this lifetime. I think it's time that I started giving some back to you." Voldemort answered cryptically

"When your godfather does come back, he will have to take a Vow as well. But we will worry about that later."

Voldemort walked away then and told Bellatrix that it was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bellatrix cast the spell in an ancient druid language Harry had never heard before. At first nothing happened. Then the cave started to tremble like there was an earthquake.

And with what looked like a reversal of the night Sirius fell, a misty cloud came out of the Veil.

When the cloud cleared, Sirius Black's body was laying on the floor.

Harry was about to run to him. "WAIT!" Voldemort said as he grabbed his shoulder.

The stone on the pedestal started to glow. It was then that a bright looking ghost flew past them in a beam of light, and it disappeared into Sirius' body.

The body arched up off of the floor, and it gave a giant gasp as the light exploded. Then it was all over.

When Voldemort let go of Harry's shoulder, Harry crept over to where Sirius was laying to look at him.

Suddenly a set of bright grey eyes that Harry recognized popped open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well there you have it Chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was the longest chapter I have written yet. It kind of took on a life of its own. Please review and tell me what you think. ****J**


	8. The Return of Sirius

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Because if I did all the wrongs Harry had done to him would be fixed. And he would've gotten to keep Dobby. L

_Parseltongue_

_**Dumbledore thinking**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius woke up, for a minute he didn't know where he was. Then he caught sight of Harry.

The last thing Sirius had remembered was seeing the look of horror on Harry's face, and a bright green light.

Seeing the look on Harry's face now. He didn't know if it was still that night in the Department of Mysteries or if it was a different night.

At remembering that look of horror from before Sirius did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed Harry and held him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't believe that he was in Sirius' arms again, but he held on and ended up sobbing.

Harry was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice Sirius go still, and then tense up. For it was in that moment when Sirius finally took in where he was, and he finally noticed who was in the room with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort should have seen it coming and it shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. The moment Sirius Black's eyes connected with his it all seemed to go in slow motion.

Black had grabbed Harry and tried to make a run for it, but Voldemort was faster and he stunned him.

After a quick discussion with Bellatrix and Harry, it was decided that Sirius would be taken to Harry's room. There Harry would wait with him until he woke up. When he did Harry would explain things to him.

Harry had insisted on this, knowing that his godfather wouldn't even try to listen to anyone besides him. So Harry sat in a chair beside his bed all night, waiting for Sirius to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius comes to consciousness slowly this time. When he wakes up, he realizes that he is in a bed. He sees Harry in a chair beside the bed asleep.

"Harry!" Sirius calls "Harry!" he says louder.

"Huh?" Harry mumbles sleepily.

He opens his eyes and realizes that Sirius is already awake and looking at him.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaims "You're finally awake."

"Harry, where are we?"

"We are at Riddle Manor, with Voldemort." Harry starts "You see, he took me from the Dursely's hou-"

"WHAT!" Sirius cuts him off.

After a few minutes Harry gets Sirius to calm down.

He tells him about all the events that had occurred since that night in the Department of Mysteries. Then he proceeds to tell him about how "Mr. Riddle" showed up one night. Harry then explains about the deal he made with Voldemort and his Vow.

Just as Sirius is about to start going off again, Harry tells him about how Voldemort is teaching him, being kind, and taking care of him.

This gives Sirius some serious pause.

"I want you to take me to Voldemort right this instant." Sirius says.

"But Sirius! It's in the middle of the night!"

"I don't care. Voldemort has some explaining to do, and he is going to do it now!" He exclaims

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom wakes up to a pounding on his door. With a quick _Tempus _he sees that it is a little after 2 AM.

When he opens the door he is not surprised to see a sleepy looking Harry, and a furious, red-faced Sirius Black.

"Would you two like to come in?" Tom invites.

So Harry and Black come into his quarters, and he takes them to his private sitting room.

"What can I do for you gentlemen at this late hour?" he asks

"Harry has told me everything, and I want to clarify some of the details about what is going on."

Black manages to say this to him calmly.

"Of course." Tom agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius starts to questioning Voldemort about everything. All the while he cannot believe the bizarreness of the fact that he is having a conversation with the Dark Lord.

As Voldemort continues to explain about all the events that led to Harry being in his care, Sirius begins to get more furious at Dumbledore.

"Wait a second. You're telling me that Dumbledore knew that Harry was one of these horcrux things. And he was just raising and training Harry up to be a weapon to destroy you?"

"Yes." Voldemort answered simply

Sirius just kind of stared at Voldemort then. He wasn't expecting such a plain clear answer.

"So why are you keeping Harry now?"

"Because the boy deserves to have a normal life. He doesn't deserve what has happened to him at mine or Dumbledore's hands."

"Plus, he is extremely powerful and gifted. Given the right training, and the proper living environment. He will grow and thrive into a very powerful and formidable wizard."

"After all the things he has been through, and seeing what his life was really like. I decided it would be beneficial for everyone involved if he came to live with and be taught by me."

As Voldemort finished his speech, Sirius also noted the look of genuine affection on Voldemort's face as he talked about Harry. It was obvious that he had come to care for the boy.

"So where does that leave us?" Sirius asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort goes on to explain about Harry's Vow.

"So if you want to stay with Harry. You will also have to take this Vow. I will give one in return. However, if you do not, we will have to lock you in the dungeon."

"I promised Harry I would not harm or kill you, but I cannot let you go free." "So what will it be Mr. Black?"

Sirius thinks about what Voldemort has told him, and he thinks about all the time he's missed with Harry.

Sirius sighs "Alright Voldemort. I will take the Vow. I just want to be with my godson."

"Very well then, I just have to make some arrangements. Please give me a few moments."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Voldemort summons a house elf to go fetch Snape, Sirius notices Harry is sitting on the floor next to Voldemort with a giant snake wrapped about him.

Harry is hissing back and forth to the snake with a smile on his face. He looks up at Voldemort and hisses something to him.

"_Nagini told me that she thinks Sirius is the prettiest Black." _

Harry giggles as he tells this to Tom. Voldemort just smirks.

Sirius doesn't really know what to make of this. He knew Harry could speak in Parseltongue, but he had never heard him before. And stranger than that, he was laughing with Voldemort.

Sirius does remember to ask why Bellatrix was around. When he finds out that she is Harry's minder, he is even more determined to take the Vow.

He wants to make sure Harry isn't alone too much around his crazy cousin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Snape enters the room to do the vows, Sirius freaks out yet again.

He is yelling and cursing for five minutes straight before Harry gets him to calm down. "Sirius please!" Harry shouts "He means no harm! He saved my life!"

When Sirius hears this he calms down more.

"What do you mean he saved your life?"

Harry tells him about arriving at the mansion, and Snape caring for him when he was hurt.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Snape." Sirius apologizes.

Snape actually lets the shock show on his face. Never before has Sirius Black ever apologized to him.

"Yes, well… I came here to act as binder for the Vows. Shall we get on with it?" Snape says.

Voldemort and Sirius join hands and take the Vows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next evening the Malfoys come to Riddle Manor to have supper.

Draco is introduced to his second cousin for the first time, Bellatrix and Sirius just glare at one another when it is their turn to greet, and Narcissa tries to act civil.

She shakes Sirius' hand and inquires about his health. Lucius just walks past and says nothing to Sirius.

As they all sit down to eat Sirius takes in Draco and Harry's new friendship.

He smiles as he comes to the realization that Harry is truly happy here. So he decides that he will support Harry no matter what, because Harry being happy is all that matters to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts news of Harry's disappearance has finally reached Dumbledore.

Angry he calls an emergency meeting of the Order.

"_**I will not loose my weapon!"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Easter! This year I didn't get any chocolate. But as a treat for you all, my muse decided to pay me a visit tonight. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me your comments/reviews/requests. It is all welcome. I will try to have the next chapter ready sooner. **


	9. Enter Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Again sorry it took so long for me to update. It seems my muse decided to take a vacation for a while. I hope you all enjoy. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting was called to order as the last member came in through the floo. Dumbledore chose to address the Order as everyone took their seats.

"A report of an alarming nature has just reached me. Harry Potter has been kidnapped."

The room suddenly burst to life as everyone started talking at once.

"How could this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Somehow whoever took Potter managed to take down the blood protection wards."

"We believe it was the work of Death Eaters.", Dumbledore said.

"But we don't have any proof or word as to who exactly these Death Eaters were, or why Voldemort would take Harry Potter alive."

"What are we going to do about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I want to send three Order members to go inspect Harry Potter's house to see if we can find any leads." Dumbledore stated. " The rest of the Order I will assign to go search for possible places Potter could be held captive, to go to the ministry, and also to ask around to see what we can find out."

"Harry Potter must be brought back to us alive at any cost." "So who would like to volunteer to go investigate Potter's residence?"

"I will go." Professor McGonagall volunteered.

"We'll go!" Volunteered the Weasley twins at the same time.

"Very good. I want to hear word right away if you find out anything." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The twins said again.

So they set off to go to Number 4 Privet Drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Professor McGonagall and the Weasley twins apparated to Privet Drive they took in the scene before them.

The Dursley house had every window blown out. There was yellow police tape surrounding the house. And there wasn't a soul in sight.

"What do you think happened here?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Looks like there was one heck of an invasion to me." said George.

"Oh, would you two stop stating the obvious and let's go have a look." McGonagall snapped.

So they went across the street and entered the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What a mess!" McGonagall said.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out.

McGonagall and the twins turned around to see an old woman.

"Arabella? Is that you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Minerva? Oh thank goodness! It has been crazy around here since that horrible night Harry Potter was taken!" Mrs. Figg said.

"Who is this?" asked George.

"This is Arabella Figg. She is a squib Dumbledore put in place to keep an eye on Mr. Potter's relatives." McGonagall explained

"Speaking of Mr. Potter's relatives. Is there any word of what happened to them?"

"Follow me." Mrs. Figg said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Figg took them to her house. Inside all they saw what looked like hundreds of cats.

"Over there on the couch." she said.

They looked over and all that they saw on the couch was one really skinny, horse-looking cat; a really big, fat tabby cat; and another fat tabby cat that was a miniature of the one next to it.

"There are Potter's relatives." Said Mrs. Figg

"Arabella, are you trying to tell me the Death Eaters turned Potter's aunt, uncle, and cousin into cats? Asked McGonagall.

"Yes." said Mrs. Figg "It didn't seem right to leave them in that mess, and I couldn't turn them back."

"So I brought them home to keep them here until someone from the Order came."

"Cool!" shouted the twins.

They started chasing around the "Dudley cat" as they were calling him.

"BOYS!" Shouted McGonagall.

"Kindly step out of my way."

With that she transformed the Dursley's back into people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Thank goodness! I never thought I was going to be normal again!" Petunia Dursley complained.

"I know that you all have had a traumatic experience, but I need you to tell me what happened." McGonagall said.

Vernon Dursley started to talk, but he just started yelling about "freaks" and their "sticks" until he turned purple.

So Petunia went over the night events as they happened. What really caught McGonagall's attention is when "Mr. Riddle" was mentioned.

"Who was Mr. Riddle exactly?" the professor asked

"He was the man that came to buy drills from my husband. But he turned out the be one of you freaks. He attacked the boy, and took him." Petunia said.

"And you are sure his name was Riddle?"

"Of course, he had promised to give me a lot of money!" Vernon said grouchily.

"Thank you so much for your help." McGonagall said. "Would you like for me to repair your windows for you?

"Yes…. Thank you." Petunia said hesitantly.

With a few waves of her wand, and a couple of spells later. The house was as tidy as the night Mr. Riddle had appeared.

"Very nice, thank you." Petunia said. "And by the way, if you ever find the boy. Don't ever bring him back here. We have had enough of your kind!"

"I wouldn't dream of subjecting another being to your presence." McGonagall snapped

"Come along boys, we have a report to give." She said to the twins.

With that they disappeared with a loud _Crack!_ Leaving behind a family of bewildered muggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Hogwarts, while McGonagall and the twins were at the Dursley's. Professor Dumbledore summoned Snape.

"Ah, Severus! How are you, my boy?"

"I am well, Headmaster." Snape said.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Albus?"

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"Wonderful. Now I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you here in the middle of the summer."

"It had crossed my mind." Snape said.

"Harry Potter has been kidnapped by Death Eaters." Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering if you have heard anything about that. Or maybe knew where he was being held."

"I have heard whispers, Albus." "But the Dark Lord will not tell anybody where he is keeping the boy. Or why he is keeping him alive."

"I see." said Dumbledore.

"You know Severus, I see you as some what of a son to me." " And it makes me very sad and upset to have to do this."

With that Dumbledore cast _Stupefy_ at Snape.

"I'm sorry, my boy. But I know when you are lying to me."

Dumbledore then ordered some house elves to take Snape to the dungeons and lock him in the Potions classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Riddle Manor, Draco is sitting with Harry and his second cousin Sirius Black.

"Harry? Do you want to play a game of exploding snap?" Draco asked after dinner.

"Sure!" Harry said.

While they are playing Draco starts to ask Sirius some questions about the Black side of the family.

Harry just sits and laughs as he listens to Sirius's story of how he made Kreacher dress like a girl.

What went unnoticed by the trio was a house elf appearing to Lucius Malfoy. When he heard what his house elf told him, he asked Voldemort for a private word.

News of Snape's kidnapping had just been reported.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So there you have it. My muse decided to put a new spin on the story. I hope you guys like the direction. I have some really good stuff coming your way. But please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	10. Discussions

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy, I am still working on reediting the rest of the story. But I thought you all deserved to have another chapter. Enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort was pacing in his study contemplating everything that he had just been told. His most loyal follower had been stolen by Dumbledore.

He knew the old man would stoop low, but he couldn't believe he pulled something this low.

And to top it off. Everything with Harry, Black, and Snape were coming together quite nicely. Having Black there seemed to cement Harry's allegiance to him even more.

Voldemort called for a house elf, and told it to go and retrieve Harry from the sitting room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had just finally beat Draco at another game of Exploding Snap when the house elf appeared.

"Master Harry?" the house elf said "Master requests that you come to his study."

Harry looked at Draco. And Draco looked at him.

Harry had already had his lessons for the day, and it was rare that he would see Tom before supper was ready.

"Okay, thank you. I am coming right now." He said to the creature.

So Harry got up and started for the study, and the elf disappeared with a POP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry knocked on the door of the study. When he heard the "Enter". He opened the door.

"You wanted to see me, Tom?"

Harry had gotten into the habit of calling Voldemort "Tom" when they were alone. Voldemort didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have some bad news." With a sigh "I am afraid that Dumbledore has captured Severus."

"Why would Dumbledore take Snape? Doesn't he believe that Snape is spying on you still?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid that when he questioned Severus about you, Harry. That he figured out Severus was lying."

Harry considered this a for a moment. Snape had been one of the best Occlumens that he had ever heard of. He couldn't figure out how after all these years Dumbledore would be able to detect a small lie now.

"How would he do that? Isn't Snape one of the best at Occlumency?" He asked.

"Yes, Severus is indeed one of the best. But Harry what do you remember about Occlumency from our lessons?"

Harry thought about that. "You have to keep your mind clear of all emotion?"

"Correct. As hard as it may be for you to believe, Harry. Severus has developed a fondness, and compassion where you are concerned as of late."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What I mean Harry. Is that Severus cares about you. And when Dumbledore questioned him about you, it brought of those emotions that made him want to protect you."

"So when he lied, he couldn't clear his mind properly. And Dumbledore saw through the lie."

Harry couldn't believe it. For the first time ever he realized that in his own way Professor Snape cared about him.

"What are we going to do to get him back?"

"You are not going to do anything, but continue with your studies Harry. This is the adult's concern not yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the conversation Harry wandered back to the sitting room where he had been with Sirius and Draco.

He walked in to find Draco talking animatedly to Sirius. So he just sat down on the couch to listen to Draco.

After looking at Harry for a minute Draco stopped talking. Harry was still looking at his feet, and didn't even notice.

Draco had to clear his throat to get his attention. When he did Harry jumped.

"Harry, is something bothering you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Voldemort told me that Dumbledore took Snape."

"Uncle Severus has been captured?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Dumbledore somehow figured out he was lying about what he knew about me."

" And Voldemort won't let me help to get him back." Harry said with a frown.

"I will go and talk to the Dark Lord. If you can't go Harry, I will." Sirius said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius walked down the hall to the study. This was the first time he had ever approached the Dark Lord by himself. Also the first time going to him unannounced.

He knocked on the door. Voldemort opened it, but he didn't look surprised. Just tired and weary.

"Come in, Mr. Black. I am guessing that Harry told you?"

"Yes, he did. Since he cannot go to get Snape. I want to help."

Voldemort actually looked shocked for a minute. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He expected maybe for Black to demand he let Harry go, but not this.

He directed Sirius to the dark green couch he had next to his fire place.

"Please, sit down. It seems we have much to discuss then." Voldemort said.

Sirius looked relieved. With that he smiled and sat on the couch so that they could talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Hogwarts Severus Snape was being taken out through one of the tunnels to a secret location to be interrogated.

Dumbledore stood by the humped-back witch's statue to oversee what was happening.

Dumbledore smiled to himself, thinking that he was going to get his weapon back and stop a traitor.

What he didn't know is the Sirius Black, who knew all his plans and locations, was alive.

At that very moment Sirius Black was spilling all of Dumbledore's secrets and siding with Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: There you have it chapter 10. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. No Flames please. Thanks!**


	11. Interrogations and Other Stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I know I say this a lot but I am sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up. I know the direction that I want the story to go into, but I am having a hard time finding the motivation/muse to come up with the chapters. Anyway, here is the newest one. Hopefully, I will keep this burst of motivation for a while.**

H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom and Sirius had spent hours in the office at this point talking. Draco and Harry were getting bored of playing chess and exploding snap.

"Bellatrix?" Harry called out.

Bella sighed and looked up from the painting she was doing. In her more lucid moments she did like to do art. It had been one of the few things in her training as a pureblood that she enjoyed.

"Yes, Harry?" she answered.

"Draco and I are bored, and we want to go outside. Will you take us?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Draco and Harry grinned. Harry went to his room to get his Firebolt. And Draco went to ask Lucius to retrieve his from the Manor.

Twenty minutes both boys were ready to go outside and play Quidditch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom and Sirius had finally come up with a decent plan of attack. Sirius had told Voldemort about Grimmauld Place, since that seemed to be the most likely place that Snape would be taken to.

"When do you want to set the attack up for?" Sirius asked.

Tom sighed and looked out the window. He saw Harry and Draco both chasing the Snitch around the lawn.

"Tonight would probably be best."He replied. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can have Severus back and make some real attack plans."

"I don't want Harry to have to be involved in a war, just because Dumbledore can't let things go."

Sirius snarled. He remembered quite well what he had been told of Dumbledore's plans when he arrived at Riddle Manor.

It made him angry beyond belief that Albus would use his godson in such a way. He really had believed that the old man cared about Harry. In reality he just wanted to use him, and then let him die for "the greater good" is how it would be rationalized.

"I know in the past Snape and I have had our differences. I am glad that Harry and I have had a chance to get to know him for real."

"Yes, it has been nice around my home now with you, Harry, and Severus being here and getting along."

"It is kind of like the family I always imagined could live here in this house." Voldemort said without really thinking.

"Tell me, Black. Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Sure. I really don't know who else I could tell." Sirius said.

"I have truly come to care about Harry. And I am beginning to see him as a son." Voldemort continued. "I never in a million years thought I could ever feel this way about another person. Least of all Harry Potter."

"But alas, It has happened. And I couldn't be happier."

Sirius just kind of gaped at Voldemort for a moment before he recovered himself.

"It's nice to know that there are others besides myself that care about Harry. Now should we get the ball rolling on the attack plans?"

"Of course." Tom said getting his focus back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up with a bit of a headache. He couldn't remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was seeing Dumbledore pull his wand out at him.

He looked around the dirty, dark room and realized he was in the Order stronghold. Now he was a little more than concerned.

He tried to get loose from his seat, but as he started to struggle against the bonds the door to the room swung open.

There stood Dumbledore, Lupin, Minerva, and Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Severus. You're awake. Now we can begin." Dumbledore said.

"Where have they taken Harry?" Shouted Lupin

Severus could tell that the man was genuinely upset. Harry was the last thing he had left of his beloved friends, and now he was gone. Snape refused to think about that, for if Dumbledore looked into his mind he might discover Black's resurrection.

At this point he realized that his only hope of being rescued would be, that Black knew his location and how the Order operated.

"Severus!" Albus said. "You should pay attention. We have a large amount of questioning to come, and it would be easier on you if you cooperated."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of questioning, and getting nowhere everyone left Snape under the watchful eye of Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore had said it was to give Severus sometime to think about his loyalties. But Snape saw it for what it was. A chance for Lupin to be alone with him and try to beat Harry's location out of him.

They realized that asking Severus wasn't going to work anymore. So now they were trying for a different technique.

"Severus, come back." Lupin said.

Severus snapped his thoughts back to the present at the sound of his name.

"Where. Is. Harry?" Lupin shouted.

Snape was silent.

"I know you know where they took him. Now tell me or it's going to get ugly."

Severus just sighed he knew this was coming.

"Fine if that's how you want it. I think it is time to try something new."

Lupin did surprise Snape though. Instead of getting out his wand to cast a spell at him. He swung a fist and clipped Severus right upside the jaw.

The impact of the hit was so strong the chair fell over.

"God, I have wanted to do that for a while." Lupin smiled.

Snape just glared and refused to react further.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I am just getting started."

" I have nothing to say to you." Severus answered.

"Okay then." Was the only reply Severus got before a rain of fists followed.

It seemed that Lupin was taking out all of his anger over the Potters, the war, losing Sirius, everything on Severus.

It was only a matter of time before Snape was going to loose consciousness. He hoped that Black and the Dark Lord would hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco were in the air, when Harry spotted a house elf pop out next to Bellatrix and tell her something.

"Potter! Draco!" Bella called. "Come back inside, Dark Lord's orders!"

"What do you think is going on?" asked Draco.

"My guess, they are going to get Snape." Harry replied.

They both dismounted their brooms and walked back into the Manor with Bellatrix. They returned to the sitting room that they were in earlier.

Harry retrieved a book off of the shelf, and Draco decided to go ask a house elf for a snack.

Once Harry was on his usual couch and began reading he saw something flash outside the window.

At that moment he saw Voldemort, Sirius, and a group of twenty Death Eaters apparate.

"Aren't you going with them?" Harry asked Bellatrix.

"No." She said. "I am your minder, and since the Dark Lord is gone. I am in charge of you."

"So I am stuck here."

"Now read, and behave yourself. The Dark Lord told me to report to him if you misbehaved."

Harry just shrugged and returned to his book.

This didn't seem so shocking to him since whenever Tom or Sirius weren't with him, Bellatrix was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: There you have it chapter 11. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. **


	12. Rescues and Trading Places

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow! The support I have been getting for this story is awesome! You guys are the best, and the feedback you all have provided is helping me to become a better writer. Anyway, I don't want to blab too much. So on with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin was about to punch Severus again when he heard a commotion begin downstairs.

"They have come for me. Please, just let me go and no one has to get hurt." Snape tried to reason.

"You think I am just going to let you go after everything you have taken from me? James and Lily are dead, Peter became a Death Eater, Sirius was murdered, and now Harry is gone too!"

Remus Lupin had had enough of this. He raised his fist to hit Snape one more time before he was going to leave. The sounds of the fight were becoming increasingly closer to the room they were in. Just as he was about to bring his fist down, Snape said something that shocked Remus.

"Sirius Black is alive!"

"What?" Remus said just staring dumbly at Snape.

"Black is alive, and if you let me go I will take you to him and Harry. I assure you the Dark Lord is holding neither by force. They both stay of their own free will."

Remus was starting to get mad. How dare Snape pull a joke like that and mess with his grief! Sirius hadn't been dead that long, and he knew that Severus hated him.

"Don't you lie to me! I know Sirius is dead. I watched Bellatrix LeStrange kill him!"

Right now Severus was just trying to use the element of surprise to buy some time for the Death Eaters to find him.

Remus was about to start wailing on Snape yet again, but his window of time had run out. The door to the room swung open. Several Death Eaters came in and stunned Lupin and they ran to free Severus and get him out of there.

"Wait! Bring him with us!" Snape said as they were about to leave the room.

He figured that he owed Remus some peace after everything he had been through. Plus, he knew it would delight both Black and Harry to see the werewolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco were now in Harry's room, and they were eating their dinner there tonight because of all the commotion going on downstairs.

Bellatrix had been called to come and help with Snape since he had passed out as soon as they arrived at the Manor. So now Harry and Draco were being fussed over by the house elves while everyone else was occupied.

Harry was worried about Snape he didn't look good yet, at the same time, he was excited about seeing Remus. He hadn't seen him since the night Sirius had fallen through the veil. Tom had briefly pulled Harry aside and told him about the rescue.

The Order had been so shocked at the sudden appearance of the Death Eaters. That they were able to get in, stun most of the Order and get to Severus without anybody being seriously hurt. Why Remus had been brought there was still a little unclear. All Harry had been told is that Snape had insisted on it.

"Do you think Uncle Severus is going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"I think so. From what Tom told me they didn't curse him. He was just beaten, so with a few spells and potions he should be alright." Harry answered.

Draco had been especially worried; he had never actually seen blood like that before. He also had never been on a raid. So the new reality of the situation had him panicking a bit.

"Maybe we should just go down to his room to make sure everything is okay. You know, just to show that we care." Draco said yet again trying to convince Harry.

"No Draco, we were told to stay here. The Dark Lord said he would send word to us when Severus is awake." Harry said, "Until then just finish your dinner and then we can play some chess if you want."

"Another game of chess?" Draco said exasperated. "Anyway, since when do you follow all the rules and do what you are told like a little saint?"

"Since the Dark Lord keeps his word and punishes accordingly." Harry laughed, "Now come on and play or read a book, but we aren't going downstairs until we are called."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin woke up and realized that he was in a bed and not in a prison cell. He sat up quickly and looked around. There sitting by his bed was Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Hello, Puppy-wolf!" She said with a cackle. "It's about time you woke up."

"Where am I? And where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"You are at the Dark Lord's Manor, and as for Potter. I imagine he is around here somewhere."

"What I meant is why am I not in a prison?" Lupin said.

"I don't know." Bellatrix giggled, "But the Dark Lord is going to have some fun with you!"

Lupin tried to get her to talk some more, but he quickly realized there was no sense in trying to have a rational conversation with someone who was insane. So he lay back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken a couple of hours, but they had gotten Snape all cleaned up and healed. Now he was resting comfortably. So Sirius took the opportunity to go and see Harry. He got up to Harry's room to see him and Draco actually behaving and reading books. At the sound of the door Draco looked up.

"Is Uncle Severus okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Snape is going to be just fine. He is sleeping it off right now." Sirius answered.

Immediately he saw Draco relax.

"Why is Remus here?" Harry asked.

Remus? This was news to Sirius. All he had done on the mission was to get the Death Eaters to the Grimmauld Place and open the wards for them. He didn't want to actively betray his friends, but he did want to rescue Snape from an unfair situation.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Tom came and told me that they were holding Remus in one of the guest rooms at Snape's request. Why? I don't know. He said we would have to wait until Severus told him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up and gratefully realized he was in his room at Riddle Manor. He had moved in there recently to assist the Dark Lord in Potter's education.

"Welcome back, Severus." Voldemort said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Did they do what I asked and bring Remus Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Yes, what is that about by the way?"

"He desperately wanted to see Harry, and I thought it might be nice for Black to have his friend here. Plus, I owed it to Lupin after everything I have put him through."

"If you say so Severus, but I hope you do realize something. Unless he is willing to do the whole Unbreakable Vow as well. He is going to stay our prisoner and he can't leave."

"I am aware, my Lord."

"Very well."

With that, Voldemort left the room to go and sort out the remaining Death Eaters that stayed behind from the raid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius, Harry, and Draco went down to go see Snape after they were told he was awake. They had thought he would be in bed still, but they ran into him in the hallway. He was on his way to go see Lupin. So they all decided to go join him.

When they got to the door, Draco got a little nervous.

"I don't think I really should go in. I was never close with Professor Lupin."

"That's okay Draco, your aunt is in there. So you can wait out here with her." Sirius replied.

"Are you ready for this Black?" Snape asked.

"As ready as I ever will be."

So with a nod Snape opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus heard the door open. He looked up and saw Snape come in, but then he also saw an excited Harry peeking around from behind him.

"Remus!" Harry said excitedly as he ran across the room to hug the werewolf.

"Harry!" Remus hugged him with relief. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

Harry laughed. "I'm fine Remus. I chose to stay here. Tom has been great to me, I have been learning a lot, and Draco is also my friend now too."

"Tom? Learning? Draco!?"

Harry could tell that Remus looked a little more than confused. So he sat down and explained everything as quickly as he could to Remus, leaving out the fact that Sirius was alive and waiting out in the hallway.

While they had been talking Bellatrix went to wait outside with Draco, and Snape sat down in her chair to wait for Harry to finish his tale. He knew that what he and Harry were about to tell Lupin would probably give the werewolf an early heart attack.

"So that's how I got here." Harry finished.

Remus still looked confused as to why Harry wanted to be here. But he was relieved that Harry was okay and that nobody was hurting him. Severus chose at that moment to speak up.

"Now, Harry and I have something to show you, Lupin." He said.

With that Snape got up and went into the hallway. Remus looked at Harry who was just smiling with a weird look on his face.

The door opened again. What happened next is pretty much what Severus had predicted. Remus laid eyes on Sirius Black and promptly fainted.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing a very good impression of Bellatrix, and laughing like a maniac on the bed. And Sirius just smirked at the whole scene.

Everything was about to get a whole lot more interesting at Riddle Manor…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't have a lot of time to edit this. So if there are any typos or mistakes please let me know. I just really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys so I can move onto the next arc of the story. Sadly, we are getting closer to the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review. Please and Thank You.**


	13. Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit short. Also there may be a lot more dialogue. This chapter may be up for further editing later, but I hope you like it anyway. **

H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus woke up and couldn't remember where he was. He looked down at the end of his bed, and the memories came back in a flash. Sirius was sitting in the chair looking at him. In another chair that appeared to have been conjured. Harry was sitting reading a book on Dark Arts Theory.

"Sirius?" Remus asked in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Indeed it is Moony! Are you going to faint again or is it safe to talk now?" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Remus! How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Fine I think."

Remus wasn't sure how he was feeling right now. All he knew was he needed some answers and he needed them soon. He still didn't understand why he was taken by the Death Eaters. Or what Sirius was doing here. He remembered what Harry had told him of his time here.

"So are you a Death Eater now, Sirius?" Remus asked

"Of course not, Remus. What kind of crazy question is that? I'm here because of Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Tom gave me back Sirius as a kind of reward for becoming neutral, and his pupil." Harry supplied.

"Why do you call You-Know-Who Tom?" Remus asked.

"He asked me to here at the Manor, but in public or in front of the others he is the 'Dark Lord' to me. I'm not a Death Eater either in case you were wondering."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat in Remus' room talking for hours. Remus asked every question he could think of to assure himself that neither of them was there by force.

"Okay, so you both are here under your Vows, but what am I?"

"Right now you are Severus' prisoner. And Remus you might have to stay a prisoner unless you take a vow, or pledge yourself to Tom." Harry told him.

"I'm afraid Harry is right, Remy. You are in the Death Eater stronghold, and no Order member comes in here unless they are bound, a prisoner, or they change allegiances." Sirius agreed.

"Great. So now I get to decide if I want to rot in a cell, bind myself to this Manor, or join the Crazy Maniac who wants to destroy the world? That's not much of a choice."

"Remus, you are looking at this all wrong." Harry said. "If you take the Vow you get to be with Sirius and me. We could be a family. Don't you want that?"

"Would I ever get to leave this Manor?" Remus asked.

"I believe so. Tom has taken me places before in other countries. Of course, we were in disguise. But I got to get out of here."

"And I travel with Harry as well when he leaves here." Sirius said.

"I really need to think about this you guys. Dumbledore might have done some wrong things to Harry. But somehow I just can't be okay with stepping aside and letting a maniac destroy everything that I love. Even if two of the things I love the most are already in his possession."

"You're making a mistake, Remus. I hope you realize that."

With that Harry left the room. He was upset that Remus didn't want to stay with him. So Harry set out to find Severus. Draco was at the Malfoy Manor today, so Harry didn't have anyone to play with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus?" Harry called "Are you here?"

Severus sighed as he heard the call echo from the doorway at the top of the stairs. The Dark Lord had been kind enough to set up a very nice lab for him in the cellar. He had a feeling that he already knew what Harry wanted.

"I am here!" He called back to Harry.

He heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs. So he cast a Stasis Charm on his current potion that was simmering and turned around to speak with Harry.

"Can I help you?" Severus asked.

"Remus doesn't want to stay with me." Harry blurted out.

Again Severus sighed internally. He had hoped against all hope that Lupin would somehow come to his senses and want to leave Dumbledore. He could see now that it was a false hope.

"I figured as much." Severus said.

"Why doesn't he want to stay?" Harry asked sadly

"I am afraid, Harry. That Dumbledore has told Lupin so many lies that he no longer has a clear picture of what is happening in our world. He no longer recognizes that there are shades of grey. Where you have been wise beyond your years, and learned such things with little help."

"Severus, I don't think you are on anybody's side anymore." Harry said.

"Indeed Harry. You are correct, that is what made me such an invaluable spy for many years. If you are only on your own side, you can travel easily between the Light and the Dark. It's how I learned to survive."

"Oh."

Was all Harry said to that.

Severus could see that Harry was thinking for the moment so he turned back to his potion. All the while he was wondering how Black was handling the situation upstairs. He had been pleased by the progress he had been able to make with Harry.

Never before had Severus thought it possible that he would ever actually care about Harry's mental well-being. Yet here he was having a sensible conversation with the boy, and helping him to get over some disappointments.

Harry himself didn't have anything further to say. So he curled up in the armchair he had adopted in Severus' lab to finish reading his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were not going well for Sirius Black today. He and Remus had gotten into a huge fight after Harry had left the room. It all ended with Remus calling him a traitor, and Sirius storming out to his own room.

He had been trying to get Remus to see that what Dumbledore had told him was a lie, and that he would be safer if he took the Vow and stayed with Harry.

Remus had replied by screaming that Sirius was just an evil traitor that belonged back in Azkaban. From there the whole thing had gone downhill.

Sirius screamed into his pillow and punched his bed. He didn't know what he was going to do about Remus. All he knew, was he was staying with Harry no matter what. At this point Sirius would take the Dark Mark if it meant keeping Harry safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle was chuckling as he looked at all the chaos he was going on in his Manor. From his private study he could survey his grounds and Manor through a modified Penseve he had acquired.

Through some very complicated spell work, it functioned like a Muggle security surveillance system.

He knew that having Harry here would bring all this sooner or later, but he didn't expect to be so entertained by it all.

All he knew now was that he had become attached to the boy. And nobody was going to take him away. He would most certainly kill anyone who tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well that's all for today boys and girls. I will try to get another one up soon. But I am in the process of moving so I apologize for the delays. **


	14. All About Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: I was inspired today and wrote you guys another chapter. This is going to be a Sirius-centric chapter. Enjoy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was sitting at the breakfast table stabbing at his breakfast with his fork. He was staring out the window, and hadn't eaten anything on his plate.

That is how Severus found him. Apparently, Sirius didn't hear him come in, because when Severus sat down Sirius jumped.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Sirius shouted.

"The cellar downstairs." Severus stated calmly as he set to serving himself a cup of tea.

"Oh." Sirius said.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds that could be heard were clanking of silverware on dishes. Sirius just sat there and occasionally he would look up at Severus when he was occupied.

"How is it that you can sit there so calmly with everything that has and is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I have gotten used to it, Mr. Black. This has been my life for over ten years." Severus said as he buttered his toast.

"What do you mean? I know you were a spy for the Order, but how can this have been like your life?"

"I am a double agent, Black. I have been ridiculed, called a traitor, and tortured in more ways than you can imagine." Severus said "What happened with the Order is one of the mildest torture sessions I have had to endure."

"Has it really been that bad for you?"

"Yes, but I am thankful for the things I do have. And also that I no longer have to be subjected to Albus Dumbledore any longer." Severus concluded.

By the time the two had finished their conversation Severus was done with his breakfast. When he got up to go down to his lab a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Severus. I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"Everything. Thank you, for helping me see that what is happening isn't the end of the world, and there are those who have gone through greater hardships than myself."

"You are welcome. And I accept your apology. You are not as horrible as I had imagined you to be." Severus replied.

"Thanks, I think." Sirius laughed.

Severus just smirked and with a twirl of his robes he disappeared down the steps to his lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up and listened to the Manor before he climbed out of bed. To his relief all was quiet. He got up and put on his bathrobe, and made his way down to the dining room.

When he got there, Sirius was finishing his food with a more peaceful look on his face than had been there the night before.

"Good morning, Sirius." Harry said.

"Morning, Harry."

That was the simple reply Harry got.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Harry. I've just been thinking is all." Sirius said.

"That's dangerous." Harry replied.

Sirius chuckled at that. Sirius looked over at Harry and watched as he helped himself to the bacon. His godson seemed very comfortable, and even happy in this moment. It was a relief for Sirius to see. Because in the last two years that he had known him, the boy was always depressed or going through something difficult.

It was nice to see him act like a boy his age, and enjoying his life the way that James and Lily would have wanted. Sirius tried not to think about who Harry was living with. That only seemed to mess with the atmosphere of the moment.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry." Sirius said out of the blue.

Harry smiled brightly. "Thanks, Padfoot."

"Okay, Kiddo. I have to go take care of some things. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Harry smirked as his godfather kissed him on top of the head and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius knocked on the study door. He waited as he heard papers shuffling and a chair scoot across the floor.

"Who is it?"

"Sirius Black."

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Tom Riddle.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Black?" Tom asked.

"Yes, may I come in?"

"If you must." Tom said with a sigh.

Sirius walked past him and went to sit on the green couch. He was beginning to feel more confident in himself when he was around Voldemort.

"I came to speak with you about Remus Lupin and Dumbledore." Sirius began.

"What about them?" Voldemort asked.

"I think we should Obliviate Remus Lupin, and then let him go." Sirius said. "And for Dumbledore, I want to help plan the way we are going to kill him."

"Why would we Obliviate Mr. Lupin and let him go?" Tom asked

"Please hear me out." Sirius pleaded. "Remus has been depressed and lonely since Lily and James were killed."

"I don't want to just erase the memories of his time here. I want to do a whole memory wipe and replace his memories with good ones. I don't want to change his personality, or make him stupid." Sirius continued.

"I want him to forget all about me, Harry, the Potters, this war. Everything. I want you to send him to another country where he can be happy and have the life that he deserves. I know it won't be perfect because he is a werewolf."

"But I cannot stand to see him so miserable and sad anymore. I also don't want him to be trapped by Dumbledore, and confused by all the lies anymore." Sirius finished.

"You would do that for your friend?" Tom asked.

"Yes, he is so mixed up right now. He no longer can distinguish right from wrong, and he is lonely and depressed. I only wish to give him a life where he can start over."

Tom sat and thought about this for a while. This would solve his problem of what to do with the werewolf, since he was refusing to cooperate with anyone. It was definitely a better idea than locking him up in a guest room with Bellatrix to guard him.

"Very well, Mr. Black. You may do as you have said. If there is anything you need to help you finish the task, please let me know. And I will gladly be of service." Tom said.

"As for Dumbledore, I will gladly include you in the meetings to plan his demise. And I will be thrilled for any input you might have."

Sirius smiled. He was both revengefully thrilled about Dumbledore, but also saddened at what he was going to do to his dearest friend.

"Thank you. I will take my leave now." Sirius said as he got up.

Tom just nodded and went back to his desk to work on some papers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting in the Severus' lab with Nagini curled around him. He was sad right now. Severus and Sirius were out placing Remus somewhere.

Sirius had come and told Harry what they were going to do, but he wouldn't tell Harry where they were going to release Remus. Harry had said that he didn't want to say goodbye. It was too hard for him.

Harry agreed that it was better for Remus than anything else they could have done for him. But it still made Harry sad to lose a good friend.

He was hissing to Nagini when Sirius came down the steps with Severus.

"Is it done then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius replied sadly. "Remus looked quite happy where we left him. He even has a puppy named Maverick to keep him company. Remus always did want to live on the moors."

"At least we know the wolf is safe and happy." Severus added.

"Yes, that seems to be the only consolation in all of this." Sirius said.

Sirius looked over at Harry.

"So what does Nagini have to say today?" He asked Harry.

"_I like the pretty one."_ She said to Harry. _"Will he let me ride on his shoulders?"_

"_I don't think so, Nagini. Sirius doesn't really like snakes. I just think it's because he doesn't understand them." _Harry told her.

"She wants to ride on your shoulders." Harry said.

Severus snorted as he was bottling the potion he had brewed that morning.

Sirius turned pale. He really didn't know what to think. Harry had told him that Nagini thought he was the prettiest Black she had met out of the family. It appeared that the snake had something of a crush on him. If that was even possible.

"Um, maybe some other time." Sirius replied.

"_He said no, Nagini. I'm sorry." _ Harry hissed.

"_It's alright. I shall go see what my master is doing." _Nagini replied and slithered off of Harry and towards the steps. She did take a moment, however, to curl about Sirius' ankle.

Sirius shrieked like a girl and jumped a foot in the air. Severus and Harry had a good time laughing about that.

Sirius just smiled. Despite the day having its sad moments, it seemed that life at Riddle Manor was going quite nobody could predict what Dumbledore would do next.

All they could do was sit and wait. So Sirius chose not to think about that, and he went about messing with Severus and Harry to amuse himself. It was something he enjoyed doing a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: There really hasn't been too much of Sirius in this story so far. So I just wanted to have a chapter about him, and to wrap up some loose ends of the story. I know that the way I took care of Remus wasn't how some of you may have wanted. But I thought it was a good way for him to exit. Please review! **


	15. Dumbledore's Mistake

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I am all done moving. Here is a chapter. Thank you to everyone for all of the support you guys have given me. It has helped me to become a better writer.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dumbledore was pacing the floor of the Burrow. Since the Order Headquarters had been compromised the Weasley family offered their home.

Dumbledore couldn't figure out how Voldemort had gotten past the wards. He still didn't have a clue where Harry was being held, and now Remus had gone missing.

There was something going on here the Dumbledore didn't like at all. His whole plan was falling apart.

"Professor Dumbledore?" a voice called up the stairs, "Can you come down here? We are ready for you."

Dumbledore smiled. It was time to regroup and take the fight to Voldemort. He was going to gain back everything he lost, get back his weapon, and maybe even kill Voldemort by the end of the day.

With information they had gathered, he knew where Lucius Malfoy lived. Since he was Voldemort's right hand man, he knew that the Dark Lord would show up there if it was attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for coming everyone. I have discovered the location of Lucius Malfoy's manor. It is time to finish this war. Tonight, we attack, find Harry Potter, and destroy Voldemort once and for all!" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone in the room clapped. Some didn't look so sure. Others looked ecstatic.

"Hermione? Do you think we will really find Harry tonight? The Professor says we can't beat Voldemort without him." Ron whispered.

"I don't know, Ron. But I have a really bad feeling about this." She answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Tom were sitting in the study working on Harry's class work. Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy and his family burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tom exclaimed as he stood up.

"Forgive us, my Lord. Our home is under attack. We were barely able to escape out of our Floo in time."

"Who is attacking?" Harry asked.

Tom smirked. Harry was becoming quite the leader, strategist, duelist, and master of magic. He was very proud of the boy he had all but adopted.

Harry was a very willing student, and he had come far in the few months they had been together. Now Harry had began to attend some of the Death Eater meetings out of curiosity. At first, Tom didn't think it was such a good idea. But now Harry was learning a lot about politics, and what his organization was really like. Harry had begun to see magic was not good or evil. It just was. It all depended on what you did with it.

He had even contributed at some of the meetings. Tom over all couldn't be more pleased with Harry than he was now.

"Dumbledore and the Order." Replied Draco.

"I want to go." Harry said.

"Are you crazy?" Tom smirked.

"We have a Vow. I will not let you put yourself back into the middle of this war. You are also probably the very thing Dumbledore is trying to gain tonight. He has finally made a move." Tom said. "He wants me to come to the aid of the Malfoys. From there he probably believes that he can somehow find you and end me."

"End you?" Harry said. "I would never do that. Especially now, you have been better to me than the Light side has ever been. You have been a father to me." Harry started to cry. "I love you, Tom."

It seemed like everything in the room stopped at that declaration. Everyone stared in shock at Harry.

Tom was speechless. He had to try to hold back some unexpected tears of his own. He hadn't cried since he was a boy in the orphanage. But one simple phrase from a small black haired boy had broken something in him. Nobody had ever told him that they loved him before.

"Everyone but Harry leave the room this instant!" Tom said in a choked voice.

Harry just looked at Tom in fear. He didn't know if his outburst had made him mad or not.

"Harry, come here." Tom said.

Harry reluctantly walked over to Tom. Suddenly, Harry was wrapped up into a bone crushing hug. And he had what sounded like a crying Dark Lord hugging him.

"I love you too." Tom said, "Nobody is ever going to take you away from me, and nobody will hurt you ever again."

"It is for that reason, that I am not letting you go anywhere near Dumbledore. I want you here where you will be safe."

"Is Sirius going?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe that he is." Tom replied.

Tom just smiled at Harry. He didn't know what else to say to the boy, he'd never been very good with words.

"Why don't you go take Draco up to your room for a bit? I have to get the Death Eaters together, and we have a crazy man to get rid of." Tom said with a smile.

"Okay." Harry said reluctantly.

Tom had said he loved him, and he was going to keep him safe. For the first time in his life, Harry actually believed it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much longer are we going to keep doing this?" A member of the Order asked Dumbledore

"We will keep going until we have Harry."

"I am afraid that you will be disappointed." A voice hissed behind them.

Dumbledore and the Order all turned around to Voldemort and more Death Eaters than they could count.

"I am afraid that Mr. Potter has homework to finish." Tom said with a smirk. "So he will not be joining us this evening."

Dumbledore was hesitating. He didn't know if he should attack or flee. There were more Death Eaters here then he knew even existed.

Dumbledore yelled, "Attack!" But none of the Order moved.

So he went at Voldemort himself. Tom just cast a powerful _Stupefy_ and _Levicorpus_ onto Dumbledore and just looked at him. The Death Eaters all laughed at this feeble attempt. The Order looked nervous.

"Don't make me hurt you, Albus." Tom said. "Just give up now, and only you will die."

"I will never give up! What have you done with my weapon?!" He shouted.

Tom didn't even answer Dumbledore this time. He looked out over at the Order.

"I am going to call a list of names. When you hear your name, please come forward and you shall be spared." Tom called.

With that, the contract that he and Harry had made when they took the Vow dropped into his hand from nowhere.

Tom began to read the list. The Order members nervously stepped forward. They didn't know if they were being singled out for execution. When the last name was called Tom looked over to make sure they were all there.

"I made a Vow to Harry Potter that you would not be killed." Tom said. "So instead, you will be taken to my dungeons to be held until I can deal with you all."

The group of people all had looks of relief, disbelief, and horror all over their faces.

"I need someone I can trust, and that you trust, as well to take you to my Manor. Mr. Black, would you be so kind?"

Everyone gasped in shock and gaped as Sirius Black took off a mask, and stepped out from a group of Death Eaters.

"Sirius! You betrayed us!" Someone shouted.

"Mr. Black does not bear the Dark Mark, nor has he betrayed anyone. He is with me through a Vow as well."

The Order was silent then as Sirius lifted his sleeve to prove what Voldemort had just said. With that the group went with him in silence to the Manor.

"As for the rest of you. I have made no such promise to spare you, so either surrender now or die." Tom said.

Everyone put their wands down and put their hands up. Dumbledore was still caught in Voldemort's magic.

Tom ordered his Death Eaters to take the Order to the Dungeons at their alternate location. Tom himself took Dumbledore with him. He wanted Harry, Sirius, and Severus to help him end Albus Dumbledore.

He especially wanted Harry to get a chance. So with a bit of glee, he apparated with Dumbledore in tow back to Riddle Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, vague, and even a bit weird. I liked it a lot, but it's also a filler. I haven't written in a long time, and with all that's going on I wanted to give you all something. I hoped you enjoyed a bit of my quirkiness. Please review, if it's too confusing I can edit this chapter.**


	16. Justice Dealt

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Here it is! After all the ideas I received (thank you btw) I have finally gotten the inspiration I needed. Big thanks to **noirekitsune. I **received the final push from them, I needed to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. It took me a really long time to form this idea. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco were in the Sitting Room with several of the other Death Eater's children talking. Through the window several of them were watching to see what was going to happen after the attack at the Malfoy's home.

"Look everyone they have a bunch of people from the Order!" Pansy said when she noticed several Death Eaters portkey in.

Everyone got up really fast and looked out the window. Harry went up to the back of the crowd. Blaise and Draco made everyone move so Harry could get a good look.

With strange relief Harry saw it was a small group of people that didn't look harmed in any way. When he looked again he realized this small group was his friends. The ones he and Tom had agreed would not be killed. Harry smiled to himself knowing that Tom had kept his word and his friends would be spared.

All Harry had to do was convince this small group of people that Tom meant no harm to them if they would surrender and live peacefully under the new rule.

Just as Harry was trying to figure out how to do this a loud crack of an apparation sounded from the main foyer of the Manor.

"What was that?" Draco questioned.

"I think it was the Dark Lord." Harry said, "He is the only one who can apparate past the wards on the Manor."

"Come on, let's go see what is happening." Harry said to Draco and Blaise.

Pansy looked a bit nervous at the thought of spying on the Dark Lord, so Harry hadn't even bothered asking her. He hadn't forgotten how freaked out she got at the suggestion to explore the Manor.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Blaise said.

"I do! Let's go!" Draco said to Harry.

So Harry and Draco snuck out to see what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco heard muffled yelling and cursing. When Harry peeked around the corner he saw that Dumbledore was floating behind Tom. He was trapped inside some kind of magical, glowing bubble.

Tom was speaking with Severus, and Dumbledore looked furious. As Draco tried to look around the corner too, he ran into a statue and it fell and broke loudly in the quiet hallway.

Tom just smirked.

"You may come out and join us Harry and Draco if you wish. But for Merlin's sake stop poking around corners."

Draco actually squealed at being caught. Harry just laughed and walked out to join Tom.

"Hello Tom and Severus." Harry said as he gave each of them a hug.

Draco came walking up slowly behind them watching the scene with curiosity. He had heard the house elves who had been spying on the Dark Lord earlier talk of how he had cried and hugged Harry earlier. He had proclaimed that he loved the boy.

"Hello Harry. Why are you spying on us?" Tom made a meaningful look towards Dumbledore.

"I heard you return and wanted to see what was going on." Harry said as he noticed Dumbledore was giving him an evil glare.

"As you can see Harry, I have brought you, Severus, and Sirius home a present to play with."

Draco paled at this, but to his surprise Harry actually looked kind of excited.

"What do you mean play with?" Harry asked.

"You will have to wait and see. Come along Severus we have other guests to attend to."

"Harry, come with me as well. I have a feeling that these guests will only listen to you."

After saying this, Tom gave the floating bubble over to Bellatrix and some of his other most trusted Death Eaters. They put Dumbledore into his special cell, until he could be dealt with by the Dark Lord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was quiet chatter coming from the dungeons below. Harry heard it and moved nervously as he came down the stairs.

"Everyone quiet down!" Harry heard Sirius shout.

Apparently, all that had been happening was question after question being thrown at Sirius. To his credit, Sirius refused to answer anything.

It all got quiet as everyone turned to see Voldemort, Harry, and Snape come down the steps.

"Hello all, and welcome to my Manor." Tom said. "I am sure you all remember what was said at the Malfoy's home?"

When there was a general nod from the group, Tom continued.

"I have asked Harry come to speak to you. He will explain what is going on, and what will be expected of you, if you wish to ever leave this dungeon. I have agreed to not kill any of you, but imprisonment was not a part of Mr. Potter's and mine agreement."

With that Tom turned it over to Harry, and then he stepped aside.

Harry outlined the terms of surrender, the homes they would be provided, the monitoring of each person, and what freedoms they would receive.

What Harry also made clear was that if they refused this one time offer, they would spend the rest of their lives in the cells behind them.

The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Tonks, and Hermione listened intently at what Harry was saying. In all honesty, the surrender was actually a very fair deal. They would only have monitoring spells put onto their person, and an occasional check-in with their assigned Probation Officer.

Otherwise, they were going to be allowed to live peacefully if they became neutral, and took a Vow to never try to interfere in the politics or start another war.

It took a few minutes for everyone to talk amongst themselves. Once it appeared that they had all come to a decision, it was unanimously decided that they would agree to the terms.

Harry smiled with relief. Everyone he loved was going to be spared.

Harry heard his named shouted. He turned around and was immediately pounced on by Hermione and Ron. They hugged him really tight.

"Mate! We thought we were never going to see you again!" Ron said.

"Have you been treated alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you guys."

Harry than went on to tell them about everything that had happened since Tom had showed up at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Tom stood with Severus, and Sirius who had joined them as soon as Harry took over the talking.

"He really is turning out to be a great wizard and man." Sirius said

"Yes. My lord, you should be quite proud." Severus agreed.

"I am more than proud. I am going to make him my son. I love Harry, and you all have helped to shape who he is now." Tom said. "You are as much his family as I. I hope you both will stay and continue to be a part of our family."

"I never plan to leave Harry again." Sirius stated.

"It would be an honor, my lord." Severus said formally.

"Enough of that Severus, you shall also call me Tom. To Harry you have become an uncle, that makes you like a brother to me. The same goes for you, Sirius. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Tom." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Yes, my lo- Tom." Severus said with hesitation.

"Wonderful." Tom said.

With that all three turned to watch Harry conclude his tale to his friends.

Tom called Harry to come, and the Death Eaters that would be taking care of the arrangements came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got upstairs Tom pulled Harry aside.

"I have put Dumbledore into a special cell. Are you ready to face him?" Tom asked

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Harry said eagerly.

"Shall we go then?" Tom said to the three people with him.

Then they all went down to where the chamber where the Veil had been held.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chamber had been turned into a cell specially made to dampen Dumbledore's magic. He was also being held in place my magic inhibiting manacles.

"Now boys, here is your present." Tom said

"You may curse him any way you like, but do not kill him." Tom ordered. "I have other plans for his death."

"Yes, sir!" Harry agreed.

Harry than promptly cast a rather long and powerful _Crucio_ at Dumbledore. The sounds of his shrieks of agony bounced off of the chamber walls.

Harry laughed with glee and cast _Sectumsempra _too.

Tom smiled as he watched. He hadn't expected Harry to start out so cruelly. Apparently, he was rubbing off on the boy a bit. It also became apparent he had spent too much time in Bellatrix's presence.

"Let me have a turn now, Harry." Severus ordered.

Severus quickly stopped Dumbledore's bleeding so he wouldn't die. He then proceeded to do a nasty series of curses that Harry had just begun to study in his Dark Arts classes.

Dumbledore continued to shriek until he had no voice left. He passed out. Sirius quickly revived him.

"Did you really think we would let you have a break?" Sirius asked.

Sirius than began to cast dark curses of his own. With each curse he took out his frustration and told Dumbledore why he deserved each curse. Harry and Severus had been too angry and eager to say anything to the old man.

"This is for lying to me."

"This is for hurting Harry."

"This is for Lily and James."

"And these are for everything else you have done."

By the time they had finished working Dumbledore over, he was pretty much unrecognizable. Tom had a few house elves patch up the most serious injuries, and make him look more like himself.

What Tom hadn't told them yet; he had a VERY public execution planned for Dumbledore. Right at the ministry, in front of the whole wizarding world. He wanted everyone to recognize Dumbledore.

"Come along everyone. We have had enough excitement for tonight. Let's go and have some dinner." Tom said.

Harry smiled up at him as Tom put an arm around his shoulders. Sirius and Severus followed with confusion evident on their faces, but they also had pleased smiles.

With that they all went back up the stairs to go back into the Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: There it is. Dumbledore hasn't met his end just yet, but he did get some justice and payback dealt. I had a lot of fun letting Harry be a little evil and maniac like for a bit. Living with Tom and Bellatrix it was bound to rub off eventually. Hope you all enjoyed it! I have more good stuff coming your way soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Tom and Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I have been having a lot of things going on in my personal life, and it hasn't left me much time to write, let alone the fact that I haven't been feeling very inspired. But I managed to get out of my funk and here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word of Dumbledore's defeat began to spread quickly throughout the Wizarding World. Tom was quietly and quickly taking over power in the ministry. His spies had been overtaking the upper offices.

He and Harry were bonding quite well. Harry had been taking on a more active role during the Death Eater meetings and contributing quite a bit. His friends had been taken to various parts of England in the country to live. Everything was beginning to take shape.

While Harry had been enjoying his life at Riddle Manor, the Daily Prophet had been publishing many articles about him. The Wizarding World was calling for its Savior, and Severus had brought a copy of one of the papers to the Dark Lord. The general population was cowering in fear of him, since Dumbledore had fallen and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus, things are going as planned. Would you be able to ask Lucius to get me a report on our progress in the ministry?" Tom asked Severus.

"Yes, my lord." Severus said and he left quickly to go fulfill his task.

It was the news he had been hoping for. Once they got the minister out of the picture, the Wizarding World would be his for the taking. It would be vulnerable and in need of a leader.

He had Harry and Dumbledore. It was better than he had dreamed it would be. But he had always thought that he would capture Harry Potter and have to kill him. He never dreamed that Harry would become like a son to him. He had been thinking about it for a while now, and decided that once he was running the Wizarding World he would adopt Harry officially. Of course, he had to take care of Dumbledore first. He had big plans for that.

"Tom?"

A voice startled Tom from his thoughts. One of the various subjects he had been thinking about now stood in the door.

"Yes, Harry. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just saw Severus come out and I wanted to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, we were just talking about how the population is reacting to what was going on, and I am getting a report from Lucius about our takeover of the ministry."

One might have been shocked at how much information Tom shared with Harry. Ever since the night Harry had gotten to torture Dumbledore. Tom had decided he would not hide anything from Harry. And Harry actually had a lot of good ideas to contribute to the plans.

"How is everyone reacting? Do they think I betrayed them?" Harry asked.

Tom knew this was one thing that did bother Harry. Dumbledore kept spouting how much of a traitor Harry was. It was easy to see that those words were affecting Harry a bit.

"No Harry, they don't. But they are worried about where you are." Tom said carefully.

"They don't care about me. They just want me to come in and save them, but I won't do it!" Harry said.

Tom could see that Harry was visibly upset now. And unable to contradict what he had just said. Tom got up and crossed the room. He pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm right aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately Harry, you are correct. The people do not want to take responsibility for themselves. So, they are unfairly expecting a 15 year old child to save them instead."

"Thank you for saving me, Tom." Harry said returning the hug.

Tom was pleased that was how Harry saw things now. Originally he had kidnapped Harry, but things had dramatically changed since then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius watched from the staircase as Dumbledore was pulling at his chains and cursing. It seemed that Dumbledore had finally lost it.

"It's a beautiful thing isn't it?" Sirius heard from behind him.

Bellatrix stepped out from the shadows.

"What's a beautiful thing, Bella?" He asked his crazy cousin.

"Watching someone lose their sanity. Especially, when that someone is the one who put you in prison and took your own sanity from you." She said.

Sirius watched Bella out of the corner of his eye. He had been watching her ever since he had been here. It seemed that having the responsibility of watching Harry and being around people more really had helped her have more lucid moments.

Sirius could relate. He hid it well, but he lost a little of his own sanity in Azkaban too. Sometimes he thought that Harry was James, and sometimes he did forget he was a human and would become Padfoot for a week at a time.

"I don't know if I would call it beautiful, I would call it poetic justice though." Sirius replied.

"Or sweet revenge. No matter what we call it I do get a great deal of satisfaction out of it." Bellatrix said.

"I have to agree, Cousin." Sirius said.

Bellatrix looked at Sirius for a second. She moved so fast Sirius wasn't prepared for it. She grabbed him and hugged him.

Sirius just stood there stunned. He didn't quite know how to react to his cousin.

"Bella, why are you hugging me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." She said.

With that Bellatrix let him go and proceeded to skip down the stairs. She cast a couple Cruciatus Curses at Dumbledore who screamed.

She cackled, skipped back up the stairs, hugged Sirius again, and then she disappeared out the door.

"That woman is crazy." Sirius said to himself.

He went out of the room too to go find Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Here is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't had too much Bellatrix in here, or too much of Tom alone. So, I thought I would give them some attention before we moved on to the main event. Coming up next, Dumbledore's execution! **


	18. Executions and Family

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I have thought about this and worked hard on this, so I really hope you like it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurors and Death Eaters were patrolling Diagon Alley. The day of Dumbledore's execution had finally arrived, so they were keeping control of crowds and setting up parameters.

The whole set up for the public execution looked a lot like a medieval gallows. Voldemort had chosen to do this here for one reason. It was the only outdoor place in the middle of London that they could openly do magic.

The ministry had easily been conquered the week before. Since word of the Light's defeat there was surprisingly little rebellion from the wizarding population when the Chosen One had not come to their aid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tom?" Harry called from the Minister's Office.

Tom was the unofficial Minister for Magic now. There was a public face that had been put on for political purposes, but if you were really in the loop you knew the minister was just a Death Eater puppet.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I can't get my tie done correctly!" Harry exclaimed in exasperation.

"I am guessing you have not worn proper wizarding robes often?" Tom smirked has he came to aid his soon-to-be-son.

"Oh yes, the Dursley's had me wear them all the time." Harry said sarcastically.

Tom just chuckled.

"Well, they suit you. Now, shall we go down and address the Wizarding World?"

"I suppose." Harry said nervously.

"Everything will be alright, Harry." Tom said. "What's happening today, has been a long time coming. Plus, I have a surprise for you too."

"A surprise?" Harry asked curiously.

"You will just have to wait."

With that Tom apparated Harry and himself to Diagon Alley. There were perks to being in charge of everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort and Harry arrived at Diagon Alley in front of Gringott's.

"Put your hood up for now, Harry." Voldemort ordered.

Harry complied and put the hood of his robe up. Ahead of them, the crowd had been moved to clear a path towards the platform. So Harry and Tom made their way to the stage, and the crowd watched Voldemort in fearful silence.

Once they reached the top of the platform Voldemort turned to address the crowd.

"My fellow witches and wizards. Today we are here to put an end to a conniving and manipulative killer. Albus Dumbledore."

Some of the crowd gasped others shouted in anger.

"Silence!" Voldemort's voice echoed over the crowd.

Silence instantly reigned through the whole alley.

"As I was saying, there are a great many charges that I could lay at the feet of Albus Dumbledore, but the greatest of these which I cannot tolerate. Is to allow the abuse and torture of an innocent child in the name of the 'greater good.'

"What child?" someone had the courage to ask.

"What child? Harry Potter, of course." Voldemort answered. "Dumbledore was training Potter during the school year to kill me, but in the summer allowed him to go to an abusive home that almost killed him. He then planned to have Harry Potter murdered for his cause."

To this the crowd had nothing to say. The entire area was in stunned silence.

"As I have previously stated, there are many more charges I have to put against Albus Dumbledore. Now then, new Minister for Magic will come and read them as our prisoner is brought up to be sentenced."

At the end of his speech Voldemort moved to the side to stand with Harry as the charges were read. From Gringott's he could see Sirius Black and Bellatrix LeStrange dragging out Dumbledore. They were followed closely by the Malfoys, his other inner circle, and his most powerful Death Eaters. No chance was being taken to allow Dumbledore to escape.

It didn't matter anyway; the old man was just shouting and cursing at himself and his invisible attackers. He was brought up the platform and tied to something similar to a stake used in the witch burnings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here is your 'Leader of the Light'. What shall we do with him?" Voldemort asked the crowd.

Several started to shout angrily to burn him, others wanted him gutted. Many shouted for torture and the killing curse to be done.

The Dark Lord smirked. It had only taken telling all of Dumbledore's secrets to the crowd to quickly change their opinions. Many were now clearly on the Dark side.

Bellatrix just cackled and delighted in the madness going on around her. She started to egg the crowd on to demand Dumbledore's torture. Voldemort just laughed when he saw her dancing and running around, as she yelled at the people.

From under his hood, Tom could hear Harry giggling. It seemed that he was enjoying the spectacle.

"I have decided that there will be torture followed by the killing curse." Tom called.

The people began to cheer, some started to fight to get to the stage to save Dumbledore. These people were quickly subdued and taken aside. Voldemort did this to purposefully weed out the rebellion that might come.

The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord began to cast torturing curses; many of them reveled in Dumbledore's screams of agony.

When he was close to death Tom called Harry forward and motioned for a cease in activity and sound.

Once everything was still, Harry lowered his hood. The captured "Light" prisoners in the back cheered thinking that Harry was there to save them. The rest of the crowd waited in silence to see what would happen.

"As everyone can see this is Harry Potter. And today, I am adopting him to be my son." Tom said

Harry looked at him shocked. He then smiled and hugged Tom in a Bear Hug.

"Now Harry." Tom said loudly, "Would you like to do the honors?"

He asked this as he motioned to Dumbledore. Harry smiled and took out his wand. Before he cast the killing curse he shouted _Crucio_ just to hear Dumbledore scream one last time.

Everyone then clearly heard Harry shout "_**Avada Kedavra!"**_ and Dumbledore's dead body slid down the stake he was tied to.

The crowd cheered.

"Now, I am going to the Ministry to make my son's adoption official. Everyone is welcome to come and witness the occasion."

With that Tom took Harry and apparated straight into the Ministry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're adopting me?" Harry asked when they arrived

"Does that make you happy?" Was Tom's anxious reply.

"Of course!" Harry said happily. "I have always wanted a family."

"Come Harry, let us go and do this so we can celebrate."

Tom and Harry walked to the Atrium of the ministry where the ceremony was held. The documents were signed, and Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter were officially father and son.

They apparated together to Riddle Manor. The rest of the Death Eaters followed to go celebrate the occasion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the dinner Harry couldn't stop smiling. He was next to Tom on his right, Sirius on his left followed by: Severus, Bellatrix, and the Malfoys. The rest of the Death Eaters were spread out enjoying the were made, and dinner lasted until late into the night.

When everyone had gone home Tom tucked Harry into bed.

"Thank you for such a great day, Tom." Harry said.

"You are welcome Harry. Now rest."

"Good night, Dad. I love you." Harry said sleepily.

Tom's heart melted a little more at that.

"I love you too, Son. Good Night." He said with a smile.

He went to the door turned out the lights with a _Nox_ spell. He looked back at the boy who was now his son. Around Harry, Nagini was curled protectively, as if to protect the boy from the night.

Tom smiled again looking forward to what the next day would bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: There it is. Did you love it or hate it? Please let me know. The story is coming to a close there are only a few more chapters left. I will try to get them up soon. Please leave me a review. **


	19. Harry's Goodbye

**A/N: After re-reading my last chapter, I decided that only one more chapter was all that is needed to finish this story. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dear Journal,

It has been five years today that Dad adopted me, and Dumbledore was killed. It feels right to write today.

In the past five years, Dad has allowed Mudbloods to stay in our society, given they are not allowed to go to the Muggle world. There have also been extra classes put in at Hogwarts for the Half- Blood and Muggleborn children that were raised in the Muggle world. The kids are given the choice to leave their families to come to the school. Their immediate families are put under spells so they cannot reveal anything about the Wizarding World. Dad finally agreed to all of this after a lot of pushing from me and Sirius.

Sirius. My godfather, he is something else. He is now an active Death Eater, and a proper "Black" and he and the Malfoys are extremely close now. I am so happy to have my godfather back in my life. He and his cousin Bellatrix are close now and both help me train and continue to learn.

They have become my family and I love them so much. Another unexpected addition to my family is Severus Snape. He is my other godfather, and he has taught me so much about potions that I am now his teaching assistant at the newly reformed Hogwarts. Dad let me go back once it was set up properly.

I know everything is not perfect in the Wizarding World, but it is perfect in my World.

I have a father who loves me, and Aunt figure in Bellatrix. I have two wonderful godparents. I have the best friend I could have never been able to ask for in Draco, and my life has been splendid these past 5 years. I have to go now, Dad is calling me for the anniversary dinner.

Sincerely,

_Harry James Potter-Riddle_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Well there is my final chapter. Thank you to all of you who stuck by me while I developed as a writer and found my voice. I hope you enjoyed my first story. Hopefully there will be others….**


End file.
